Color de rosa
by NaMii HeartPhilia
Summary: ll 3D2Y ll Había intentado convencerse de que Luffy seguía siendo el mismo niño de dos años atrás pero, al mismo tiempo era consciente que cualquier diminuto rasgo de madurez, era suficiente para denotar que se había enamorado de él. ll Nami x Luffy ll
1. Chapter 1

**Color de Rosa**

**Capitulo 1**

**Por:**** NaMii HeartPhilia**

Aquel molesto bullicio acabó por despertarla antes de la hora del desayuno.

Como nunca, la tripulación parecía haber encontrado un tema de conversación sumamente interesante, hasta el punto de olvidar que _**" La bella durmiente "**_ aun seguía dentro del mundo de los sueños.

Al principio optó por ignorarlos y se movió entre las sábanas, cubriendo su piel rosada hasta las ondas de su cabello con la intención de proteger sus ojos de la tibia luz del sol pero, apenas oyó el timbre de su voz; sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmesí digno de admirar a primeras horas del día.

Inquieta, se movió un par de veces en busca de una posición más cómoda pero, el solo escuchar la risa entusiasta e infantil de ese idiota, le quitó toda fuerza de voluntad de seguir aparentando que aun dormía.

Le gustara o no, aquello había sido como una señal de que debía unirse a ellos, antes que el muy listo se diera cuenta que ella no estaba y empezara a buscarla por todo el barco tal cual lo haría un mono de circo.

Contando la buena suerte que había tenido la última vez, se desprendió de las sábanas blancas que la abrigaran por la noche y se dispuso a alistarse con un atuendo _**" casi decente "**_ y que encajaba perfectamente con el aire matutino.

Calzando una blusa de colores alegres y una pollera que le hacia lucir sus piernas, ató su cabello en una coleta y fue al encuentro de los primeros rayos del sol.

El cielo estaba despejado, la marea casi tan calma como el canto de un ángel, en tanto el viento se agitaba al compás del vuelo de las gaviotas.

Era un clima casi perfecto. Aunque de por si preferiría una brisa suave y acogedora, la sensación de frescura que le provocaba aquella diminuta tempestad, la hacía sentir tan pura y clara como el agua del mar.

Después de tantas peleas y escapar de los barcos de la Marina, sentía que se merecían un pequeño descanso y que ese temporal les había venido como anillo al dedo.

Sonrió, no todos los días tenían esa suerte. Sabía que por ser piratas no tenían derecho a relajarse o tomarse las vacaciones que alguien común y corriente si pero, mientras no hubiera uno que otro movimiento sospechoso estarían bien.

Dicho eso, se dispuso a buscar a sus enérgicos compañeros que estaban reunidos del otro lado de la cubierta.

Caminaba sin prisa, tarareando una canción que solo ella conocía, dejando que sus oídos se embriagaran del millón de tonterías por segundo que decía el capitán de a bordo, para olvidar que su estómago estaba que moría de hambre.

Incluso aunque no lo viera, podía describirlo a la perfección: casi echado en el suelo, observando el cielo de vez en cuando, mientras tiraba patadas invisibles para no aburrirse, emitiendo uno que otro sonoro quejido cuando los otros hacían gracia de su postura; riendo desenfrenadamente cada que Zoro gastaba a Sanji sobre algún tema en particular.

**-**_**Aun es un ni**__**ñ**__**o**__**…**_**-** pensó en tanto una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

O, eso era lo que le gustaba creer para ignorar los diminutos detalles que habían hecho de él un hombre hecho y derecho, al que – pese a su orgullo – le había puesto los ojos encima desde que habían vuelto a verse.

Si, podía ser que Luffy no hubiera cambiado lo suficiente como para resaltar por encima de sus compañeros pero, aquella sencilla pizca de jovialidad que resaltaba en sus ojos saltones y esa sonrisa sumamente perfecta, bastaba para que la chica pelirroja perdiera el poco control que tenia sobre sus emociones y su mente comenzara a dar vueltas y vueltas mientras ella proyectaba lo que parecía ser algo así como una película casera.

Había tratado de ocultarlo, incluso de actuar con normalidad pero, no iba que él le ponía dos dedos encima; que ella ya se estaba vendiendo en bandeja de plata.

Fuera algo pasajero o la emoción del momento, lo cierto era que sus ojos estaban puestos en la persona que muchos llamarían equivocada y no podía voltear hacia un mejor partido, porque las palabras de Luffy estaban grabadas en su cabeza.

**-**_**Qu**__**é**__**date conmigo hoy y siempre**__**…**_**-**

Aunque conocía perfectamente el origen de aquella frase, no podía evitar sentirse como una adolescente cada que recordaba la cara y tono de voz con el que Luffy se había dirigido a ella.

En su vida lo había visto comportarse como un hombre que estaba a punto de proponerle casamiento a la mujer de sus sueños y por eso mismo, se encontraba así de desorientada, aunque ese no fuera el caso de ellos dos.

Era como si hubiera perdido la brújula de su propio rumbo y estuvieran yendo a la deriva, solo porque a ella se le había antojado fantasear con el capitán en pleno mar abierto.

Sin embargo, nada podía quitarle de la cabeza a Nami que – detrás de toda esa fachada que él había montado para ella – había algo más, algo que para su sorpresa, parecía ser un secreto muy bien guardado.

Aunque supiera perfectamente que Luffy era el peor mentiroso de la historia, lo cierto era que había aprendido a ocultar sus emociones a la perfección y si no fuera porque ella sabía reconocer cada uno de los gestos y muecas que hacía, sería incapaz de descifrar cada uno de sus estados de ánimo.

Y si se había tomado ese trabajo, era por una sola razón: **E**_**l era especial.**_

**-Ni que eso fuera suficiente para describirlo****…****- **razonó de modo inconsciente y se paró en seco, cuando la risa infantil del moreno logró contagiar sus oídos

Se había quedado a mitad de camino pero, no le importaba. La vista que tenia era absolutamente perfecta, podía ver claramente a cada uno de sus compañeros formando un círculo, mientras charlaban alegremente sobre un tema muy poco común desde que viajaban juntos, en tanto algunos le hacían señas de que se les uniera y otros siquiera se daban por enterados de que ella estaba ahí.

No obstante, Nami estaba tan en su mundo que no prestó atención alguna a aquel diminuto detalle. Tenía una sonrisa casi maternal adornándole la cara y los ojos le brillaban ni que estuviera frente a una torre de oro… era como si hubiera encontrado el tesoro más grande del mundo; cuando no más tenía la vista bien puesta en la delgada figura de aquel chico menor que ella.

Tenía suerte que el capitán fuera lo suficientemente idiota y despistado como para no caer en cuenta que sus ojos lo estaban acosando desde temprano y que cada centímetro del cuerpo de la pelirroja sentía celos del viento travieso que jugaba con su cabello y las ligeras ropas que llevaba puestas esa mañana.

**-**_**Esto est**__**á**__** mal**__**…**_**- **masculló entre dientes, sin poder ocultar el tono carmesí que se había adueñado de sus mejillas justo después que el capitán cayera en cuenta de su presencia

El modo en que sus ojos se habían cruzado con los de ella, la sonrisa que le dedicó de saber que estaba despierta, los pasos que dio para acercarse a su punto de partida… si no estuviera con los pies en la tierra, podría incluso hasta jurar que estaba viviendo uno de esos tantos sueños que tenia por las noches; cuando las pesadillas llegaban a parecerse al paraíso de solo oír el timbre de su voz.

No obstante, aquella sensación de paz que él le transmitía en las cuatro paredes de sus fantasías, no era la misma que cuando lo tenía cara a cara.

Al contrario, bastaba que lo tuviera a dos centímetros para que todo perdiera sentido y solo quedaran ellos dos en medio de un tiempo y espacio que – ahora – ella no estaba muy segura de haber conocido antes.

Lo miraba… lo único que hacía desde buen rato era eso, mirarlo. Lo observaba como si pretendiera analizarlo o como si estuviera buscando las pruebas de la perfecta imagen que ella había encontrado en él desde ese santo día en que volvieron a rencontrarse.

Había intentado convencerse de que Luffy seguía siendo el mismo niño de dos años atrás pero, al mismo tiempo era consciente que cualquier diminuto rasgo de madurez en él, era suficiente para derrumbar esa absurda creencia de ella que – a espaldas de todo el mundo - se había enamorado de él.

Consciente de sus propios sentimientos, era incapaz de actuar con naturalidad cuando él se hallaba cerca, como así era incapaz de huir de donde fuera que se encontrara, para acallar los latidos de su corazón que – cada que pasaba – amenazaban con salirse del pecho y llamar a las puertas de ese joven hombre con cara de adolescente.

**-Pero, ****¿****que tonter****í****as estoy diciendo?- **se quejó casi en voz alta, sin quitar la vista de los enormes ojos de él que la miraban con suma atención** –Es imposible que Luffy****…****-**

**-Oi, Nami****…****- **aquella frase se mezcló con la de la pelirroja, en el fragmento de segundo en que tomó sus manos **-****¿****Te sientes bien?-** aquella pregunta tenía demasiadas respuestas pero, ese día, ella no se sabía ninguna **–No traes buena cara…-**

**-P-Por supuesto que lo estoy…- **su boca tembló tanto como la fuerza de esas palabras que, se derritieron en el preciso instante que él borró cualquier rastro de distancia entre ellos **-¿Q-Qué tanto me ves?- **poco a poco, los latidos de su corazón quedaron al descubierto ante el gesto observador del moreno, que ahora estaba más que apegado al rosado de sus mejillas **-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-**

**-Pensé que tenías fiebre de nuevo…- **contestó casi de inmediato, con un hilo de alivio en la voz **–Pero, pareces estar bien…-** no obstante eso no logró que se alejara aunque fuera un centímetro del rostro de la pelirroja **–Tal vez sea cosa del sol…- **acotó junto a una risa idiota que llenó de interrogantes a su compañera **–Hacer que te veas como un ángel cuando te despiertas…-**

**-Idiota…-** murmuró en el vago intento de esquivar la mirada casi encantadora con la que él la contemplaba desde hacía buen rato **–Los demás se burlarán de ti si llegan a escucharte…-**

**-No me importa…- **sonrió con esa gracia única que era dirigida hacia ella y nadie más **–Mientras tú no lo hagas después…-**

**-Tú también…- **chistó haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho antes por el causante de su reciente nueva actitud

**-¿Huh?- **si bien no era algo por lo que debiera alarmarse, Nami no era de las chicas que iban al frente cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos y por eso mismo, lo dejó en blanco; haciendo que diera dos o tres pasos en falso; volviendo a como se encontraban antes

**-Te ves bien… a estas horas…- **la timidez con la que esa frase escapó de sus labios, hizo que el corazón del moreno cayera en picada

**-N-Nami…- **desde que él le había sido sincero respecto a lo que sentía, ella se había vuelto de pocas palabras a la hora de estar a solas y que ahora simplemente dijera algo así a altas voces, lo había dejado como si se tratara de un pedazo de hielo a punto de derretirse a los rayos del sol **–Yo…- **esa sencilla denominación a su persona sonó al compás del primer paso que dio para acercarse a ella, cuando la pelirroja tuvo toda la intención de salir corriendo **–Oi, espera…- **se adelantó a los hechos de conocer lo incómodo que había sido para ella dejar salir algo como eso desde el fondo de su corazón **–Hay algo que quiero…-**

**-M-Mejor lo dejamos para después…- **trató por todos los medios de escapar de la situación pero, él le puso el freno necesario para que no moviera un solo pie de dónde estaba

**-No…- **masculló entre dientes, captando el punto de atención que ansiaba de ella desesperadamente **–No podemos dejarlo para después…- **a diferencia de otras tantas veces, no estaba usando un tono infantil para dirigirse a ella, por primera vez quería que lo escuchara y lo tomara como las palabras de un chico que estaba a pasos de convertirse en un verdadero hombre **–Hablo en serio, Nami…- **si bien el silencio de ella daba a notar que no quería tocar el tema, no podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto por más tiempo **–No quiero forzarte a nada, pero…- **guardó silencio, sabía que una vez que lo dijera todo, tendría que estar preparado para escuchar lo que fuera que viniera de su parte, aun si eso significaba oír de ella lo que no tenía ganas de oír **–Necesito que me des una respuesta…-**

**-¿Qué quieres saber?- **para ser él quién le tenía dando vueltas la cabeza, era bastante raro que le saliera con algo así **-¿Por qué elegí quedarme a tu lado como me lo pediste?- **el moreno asintió en silencio, agachando inconscientemente la mirada **–Eso no es algo que pueda decirse con palabras, ¿sabes?- **aquella respuesta tiró al suelo todos los interrogantes que tenía en sus manos en ese preciso instante **–Pero, si tantas ganas tienes de saber el por qué…- **toda gota de miedo a haber malinterpretado sus palabras, se evaporó cuando él volvió a ver a los ojos con la esperanza de que sus labios le explicaran aquella ecuación tan difícil de entender **–Te lo deletrearé…- **

Ni ella misma era consciente de lo que acababa de decir. Sabía perfectamente que la respuesta que él tanto ansiaba oír iba más allá de una sencilla frase para endulzar sus oídos, que era algo más que el gusto y el tacto del uno junto al otro, algo que aunque gastara horas minutos o segundos, nunca podría explicarle del todo bien.

Sin embargo, con aquel juego de letras había logrado captar por completo su atención, sintiendo como si una parte de ella dejara de lado ese miedo rotundo al rechazo e imaginando que él la recibía de brazos bien abiertos, para que se convirtiera así en su primera y única mujer.

¿Que importaba ahora lo que pensaran los demás?, ¿Que importaba si iba en contra de su orgullo el involucrarse con él de un modo tan inapropiado?, ¿Que importaba verlo ahora con ojos indecorosos… si él más que nadie sabía que ella se moría por tenerlo solamente en sus brazos hasta que el viaje terminara?; ¿Que importaban las demás cosas… cuando el amor que sentía por Luffy estaba a punto de ser correspondido luego de dos años de larga ausencia?

Cada una de esas preguntas que recorrían su mente mientras dormía, se volvieron parte del viento que la sacudió por la espalda, cuando sus manos trazaron cada una de las líneas del rostro de aquel chico que la observaba con una devoción casi de película romántica; esperando por aquella demostración de afecto que desató en él un costado mucho más adulto.

No habló, no dijo absolutamente nada que pudiera echar a perder ese instante de paz entre los dos, simplemente se fijó en sus ojos hasta último momento; deletreando entre líneas lo que desde hacía buen rato sentía por él.

_**-Me gustas…-**_

**CONTINUARA…**

Saludos, lectores de _**Fanfiction net**_ !

¿Se acuerdan de mí?

Tiene buen rato que no actualizo o escribo alguno nuevo pero, finalmente he salido un poco de mi bloqueo y he comenzado con esta historia que durará solo _**5 capitulos**_ :)

Sé que es bastante corta pero, quiero probar si comenzando esta historia, vuelvo a acostumbrarme a escribir fics como antes y terminar los que tengo pendientes

No es el mejor argumento que he escrito pero, creo que para como ando desde que dejé de escribir.. no esta tan mal.

Pero, como siempre, ustedes tienen la ultima palabra. Así que… se los dejo para que lo disfruten :DD

Desde aquí, les agradezco su inmenso apoyo ! Los quiero !

**NaMii HeartPhilia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Color de Rosa**

**Capitulo 2**

Luffy abrió los ojos como si le estuviera anunciando que lo abandonaría a mitad de camino y se deshizo de las pocas fuerzas (o en todo caso, defensa) que le quedaban para responder a aquella especie de confesión que superó la suya sin esfuerzos.

Se derrumbó pese a todavía estar de pie y fue en busca de un abrazo que ella le negó, desdibujando de su boca cualquier letra que tuviera intenciones de salir; dándole a cambio un beso que cambió por completo las reglas de su mundo.

Fue lento, despacio, incluso delicado el modo en que se unió a sus labios; ansiando que él la dejara entrar al primer intento y poder dejarle en claro el por qué no se había movido de su lugar. No quería andar con ruedos, si de veras quería conocer sus motivos, si de veras tenía toda la intención de aceptarlos… ¿entonces, para qué seguir ocultando que ella lo quería por encima de la amistad que mostraban a costas de los demás?

No temía ser rechazada o humillada por quién le había permitido volver a ver el mundo como un lugar agradable y mucho menos, le importaba lo que pensaran los demás; estaba haciendo lo que debió haber hecho desde un principio: _**estar a su lado más allá de la palabra.**_

Pese a que él no respondiera, pese a que estuviese tieso y ninguna parte de su cuerpo hiciera el mínimo movimiento, estaba segura que había tocado su corazón y que tarde o temprano; sentiría los latidos del mismo casi al compás del suyo.

No obstante, tal vez estuviera esperando poco y nada de una situación como esa, ya que apenas su boca se juntó con la del moreno; las puertas se abrieron para que pudiera pasar.

Similar al movimiento de las olas, el beso se volvió intenso, fugaz, húmedo y él se dejó llevar por sus instintos… como si estuvieran a oscuras y no bajo los rayos del sol.

Sus brazos adormecidos por el canto de la voz de Nami casi adherida a su garganta, encontraron en cada línea entre cortada que escapaba de su boca en busca de aire, el derecho de apegarla a su pecho y dominar cada uno de los trazos de aquella perfecta figura, antes que alguien más se atreviera a tomarla o mejor dicho, antes de que Sanji la catalogara de su propiedad.

Sin pedir el permiso necesario para tener esa clase de proximidad con ella, adhirió sus manos a esa piel tan rosada como la aurora y fue bajando junto a sus dedos por la espalda de aquel ángel que descansaba entre sus brazos, rendida ante el sabor agridulce de ese primer beso.

Era como estar ahogándose en un mar desconocido, donde gobernaban las emociones y no había un límite que debiera ser traspasado para estar a la altura de una situación sumamente placentera; donde poco importaban los gritos de los demás y el canto sugerente del océano; que los incitaba a ir por más y más.

Poco y nada valían ahora los límites, cuando él mismo acababa de rescribir las leyes de la gravedad para derrocar la distancia invisible que había entre los dos.

No era que el beso le hubiera hecho perder toda línea de cordura o que lo hubiera transformado en alguna clase de animal salvaje pero, había ignorado por tanto tiempo sus propios sentimientos que, aquella sencilla muestra de afecto por parte de la pelirroja; había desatado un sinfín de idas y venidas para las que no estaba preparado.

Aunque no pudiera quitarle el ojo de encima, aunque la mitad de las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza tuvieran que ver con ella, aunque no más velara por su bien y no por el de alguien más, no podía ser honesto consigo mismo.

Fuera el temor de ser visto por ella de un modo completamente diferente o esa especie de respeto absurdo que le tenía al amor de Sanji, lo cierto era que Luffy había cerrado a cuatro llaves su corazón y no tenía la menor intención de dárselo a alguien que no fuera ella.

Incluso aunque Nami se negara rotundamente a aceptar sus sentimientos o los tomara como un simple capricho, había decidido que ella sería la única a la que vería de ese modo y si tenía que soportar que esta prefiriera a un caballero hecho y derecho, entonces usaría el tiempo a su favor para construir un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar semejante derrota.

_**Aunque eso no encajara con él…**_

Sin embargo, todo rastro de lo que parecía ser su reflexión más profunda desde que tenía uso de la memoria, acabó por esfumarse una vez que sintiera el dulce sabor de los labios de Nami adherido a los suyos.

Sintió como si el mismísimo universo estuviera dando vueltas y vueltas a su alrededor, dibujando una especie de ruta que debía seguir, ignorando toda presencia ajena a la de aquella chica que – en ese preciso instante – era la digna figura de una criatura divina.

Podía verla, podía sentirla, incluso hasta podía tocarla… nunca antes la había tenido tan cerca y aquello, aunque en el fondo lo hacía temblar, le había dado un nuevo motivo para seguir viviendo.

No quería desprenderse de ella… incluso si eso significaba enfrentarse al mundo entero, quería permanecer a su lado, quería cuidarla, protegerla; darle todo lo que ella quisiera y vivir junto a ella una especie de fantasía; ignorando el destino y el origen de sus nombres.

Quería forjar un nuevo camino, comenzar de cero, olvidar por completo el destino que le esperaba por haber pisado la cuerda, ser ese mismo que era ahora… quería, quería… quería cosas tan sencillas y a la vez tan complejas que, si algún día se sentaba a pensar en cada una de ellas, tardaría años en descifrar el por qué de cada una.

No porque fuera lento o porque pensar no fuera lo suyo, sino porque cada una de esas cosas que hacía por instinto y sin hacer uso de la razón, tenían que ver con ella y, cuando de ella se trataba, nada tenía el mismo significado (al menos, no para él).

Por eso apenas la tocó, sintió como si hubiera llegado al fondo de todas aquellas preguntas que seguían sin tener respuesta.

Aun cuando le había pedido que se quedara a su lado, aún cuando más de una vez le había dicho que la quería, aún cuando más de una vez le dio a entender que cualquier otra mujer le daba sinceramente igual; no podía arrancar de su piel aquel remoto sentimiento de verse pequeño al lado de semejante belleza creada por las manos de Dios.

¿Qué podía darle él a cambio? ¿Qué podía hacer él para satisfacerla? ¿Acaso estaba dentro de sus virtudes poder ser útil para ella y no para otra mujer?

Trató por todos los medios de no pensar en eso pero, mientras más abajo iban sus dedos temerosos de dañar la piel rosada de aquella joven, más grandes se volvían los interrogantes en su mente; que vagaba entre imágenes confusas que sólo recaían en la chica que descansaba plácidamente en sus brazos.

Desde que él la había atrapado sin previo aviso, no había hecho un solo movimiento. Siquiera se había resistido a ser tomada como rehén, al contrario… se había dejado inducir en aquel mar de sentimientos prohibidos, mientras devoraba cada gota salada que escapaba de la boca del moreno y aquel inexperimentado primer beso.

Si no fuera porque todavía contaba con las fuerzas suficientes para estar en pie, haría buen rato que ambos estarían desparramados en cubierta y con las manos en lugares no muy santos.

Sin embargo, poco y nada parecía importarles el lugar, ya que aunque estaban a plena luz del sol y bajo la vista del resto de sus compañeros; no se habían sentido privados a la hora de dejarse llevar por aquellas emociones encontradas que emanaban de ellos cada que estaban así de cerca.

Aunque forcejearan, aunque intentaran resistirse… era inútil. Ambos eran conscientes que ya no podían ocultarse tras la fachada de mejores amigos y que si bien se veían así, no era suficiente con que fuera de ese modo, si siquiera se esforzaban por al menos actuar un tanto más discretos.

Todo rastro o mueca de vergüenza parecía haberse evaporado en el aire, en tanto las manos del capitán se adentraban en territorio prohibido, motivadas por el chillido angelical que – desde hacía buen rato – Nami soltaba a su oído.

Poco quedaba de aquel beso inocente que los había juntado como a un par de amantes, tan poco quizás que cuando las luces dejaron de estar presentes, él dejó su marca impresa en la figura de la chica; en tanto el agua corría bajo el puente anunciando el comienzo de la primavera.

_**Y el brote de unas margaritas eternas…**_

**-D-Detente…- **alcanzó a decir con las pocas fuerzas que aún estaban de su lado **-Por favor…- **incluso una súplica escapó de sus labios, al ver que el chico no tenía la menor intención de retroceder **-Ya no más…- **aunque sabía que estaba yendo en contra de sus propios deseos, no podía darle el gusto de llegar tan lejos la primera vez **-Si sigues así, no podré…- **

**-Oi, Nami…- **a lo lejos podía oír la voz de aquel mismo joven que, mientras más tiempo pasaba, hacía de ella una persona completamente distinta **-¿Qué tienes?- **aquella dichosa pregunta llegó a sus oídos como s estuviera fuera de la realidad, haciéndola caer sobre la penosa realidad **-¿Qué te pasa?-**

**-¿L-Luffy?- **una especie de escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, en tanto abría los ojos despacio de tanto que le pesaban los párpados **-¡L-Luffy!- **chilló como si tratara de un ladrón o algo por el estilo, chocando contra la pared de su habitación **-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?-**

**-Robin vino a verme…-** contestó sin mucho preámbulo, mientras le veía incrédulo

**-¿Robin?-** él asintió en silencio, en tanto ella suspiraba cansada

**-Dijo que estabas gritando desde hacía buen rato, como si tuvieras una pesadilla…- **mientras escuchaba la breve explicación por parte del moreno, una que otra imagen pasaba por su mente **-Y que no parabas de llamarme…- **aquello hizo que enrojeciera hasta la médula, ¿acaso él había escuchado alguno de esos gritos? **-Pensé que podría tratarse de ese mismo sueño de la otra vez…- " sueño "**, esa pequeña y sencilla palabra dio vueltas y vueltas por su cabeza, hasta que le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría… ¿había estado soñando todo ese rato? **-Así que vine a ver como estabas…-**

**-Ya veo…- **aunque no estaba muy segura cuanto de cierto había en las palabras del joven, tampoco había prueba alguna de que él le hubiera puesto las manos encima **-Perdona por hacer que te preocuparas por mí…- **luego de meditarlo un poco, optó por disculparse con él **-Robin debió haberte despertado a golpes, seguramente…-**

**-Descuida…- **por la pinta que llevaba, debió haber salido de la cama hacía menos de quince minutos **-Lo importante es que tú estás bien…-**

**-¿Eh?-** no supo si fue la frase o la sencillez de su sonrisa pero, algo hizo que su corazón latiera con más fuerza

**-D-Digo…- **automáticamente, esquivó los enormes ojos de ella, que parecían estar desnudándolo en silencio **-No quisiera que volvieras a tener pesadillas o esas cosas…- **se excusó de modo ridículo, tratando de ocultar los nervios que le llevaban hasta los hombros **-No si yo estoy aquí para protegerte…-**

**-Luffy…-** no importaba como lo viera, esas palabras relucían por encima de las que había dicho meses antes

**-Nadie mejor que yo para cuidar de mi navegante favorita…- **sonrió chistoso, mientras le resolvía el cabello **-¿Verdad?-**

**-Idiota…- **chistó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima **-¿A poco tienes otra que no sea yo?-**

**-¡Por supuesto que no!- **alcanzó a decir él, antes de que la chica se viera tentada a golpearlo **-Sólo hay una Nami en el mundo…- **siquiera se sentó a medir el ancho de esa frase, simplemente, la dejó salir **-¡Y esa eres tú!-**

**-T-Tonto…- **aunque estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para callarlo, no quería dejar de escuchar el timbre de su voz **-Debe de haber otras tantas que tengan el mismo nombre que yo…-**

**-Pero, tú eres la única que conozco…- **si dieran premios por la sinceridad, él ganaría el más grande de todos **-Así que para mí, eres la única Nami en el mundo…-**

**-¿De veras…?-** tenía el corazón tan acelerado que, hasta le estaba costando respirar

**-¿Hmm?-** él ladeó la cabeza, de no entender la pregunta

**-¿De veras te preocupaste por mí?- **con el corazón en las manos, completó lo poco que faltaba de su cuestionario **-Aún teniendo tantas cosas de las que hacerte cargo…-**

**-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?- **recién entonces, él se atrevió a cortar la distancia que había entre los dos **-Cuando se trata de ti, lo demás no importa…-**

**-¿Eh?-** los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron considerablemente, cuando las manos del moreno atraparon las suyas en un lazo casi suave

**-Si no puedo cuidar de ti, nada de todo esto tiene sentido…- **la verdad escrita tras esas palabras, le llegó hasta las puertas del alma **-Lo sabes, ¿no?-**

**-Lu…-** el silencio mutuo que se creó entre los dos, fue invadido por el recuerdo del primer beso que no fue, destruyendo la distancia de sus cuerpos; como así la de sus labios

**-Veo que ya despertaste- **ese comentario y el chirrido de la puerta, los alertaron antes de que sus bocas finalmente se encontraran **-¿Cómo te sientes?-**

**-¡R-Robin…!- **la pelirroja no salía de su asombro, mientras que él bajó la mirada antes que la arqueóloga llegase a notar el color de sus mejillas

**-Parece que el capitán hizo bien su trabajo…-** comentó con gracia, a lo que Nami se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir

**-No, yo no…- **se adelantó a decir el moreno, siendo derrotado por los latidos de su corazón, que caían como gotas de agua en sus manos

**-Por cierto, Zoro estaba buscándote- **por la cara que traían ambos, se dio cuenta que había interrumpido algo y que su sola presencia, estaba haciendo que el chico se sintiera incomodo **-Dijo que era importante-**

**-En ese caso, será mejor que me vaya…- **aquello último le volvió el alma al cuerpo, dándole la chance de huir de la situación; antes de que terminara por ahogarse en las emociones que no podía controlar **-¿Te quedas con ella, Robin?- **dijo ya un poco más compuesto, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la navegante **-Apenas pueda, vendré a verla…-**

**-Ve tranquilo- **sonrió amable, viendo como él separaba sus manos de las de la joven **-Yo cuidaré de Nami hasta que regreses-**

**-Gracias…- -**eso lo dejó lo suficientemente tranquilo, para salir por la puerta con una sonrisa **-Hasta más tarde…-**

**-S-Sí…-** asintió la navegante, en tanto el moreno desaparecía por la misma entrada que había usado Robin minutos antes

**-Parece que las cosas van bien entre ustedes-** comentó la pelinegra al cabo de unos minutos, acercándose a su amiga

**-No creo que vayan tan bien…- **si bien no tenía motivos para sentirse angustiada, un deje de nostalgia podía percibirse tras esas palabras

**-¿Por qué lo dices?- **estando al tanto de la situación, Robin estaba segurísima que las cosas estaban más que claras entre ambos **-¿Pasó algo?-**

**-Luffy es… demasiado honesto…- **tenía pensado emplear otra frase para referirse a él pero, en esos momentos, lo que más amaba y odiaba de él, era su sinceridad **-Aunque lo intente, no puedo llegarle a los talones…-**

**-¿Aún no se lo has dicho, verdad?-** por como se había expresado hacía menos de dos minutos, estaba más que sentado que no había abierto la boca para confesarle sus sentimientos

**-Si él no fuera tan apegado a mí, sería mucho más fácil…- **de algún modo, sentía que la distancia podría darle el tiempo y espacio suficiente como para ser igual y más honesta que él **-Pero, está tan al pendiente de lo que hago o dejo de hacer que…-**no era que eso le molestara pero, el hecho de que le cuidara las espaldas, hacía que estuvieran cada vez más cerca y eso mismo, la estaba haciendo enloquecer** -No sé como afrontarlo…- **al final, cayó derrotada sobre la cama, abrazándose a la almohada **-Tengo miedo que se aleje, incluso aunque no lo rechace…-**

**-Dudo mucho que haga eso-** luego de escuchar las dudas y temores de la joven, la mujer adulta dio su pequeña opinión al respecto

**-¿Por qué lo dices, Robin?-** la miró curiosa, como si se tratara de una persona sabia o alguna clase de base de datos de alto conocimiento

**-Teniendo tantas cosas de las que hacerse cargo, sólo se preocupa por ti- **eso mismo, hizo que su corazón diera un salto, trayendo de regreso el perfecto marco de la sonrisa de aquel muchacho **-Si tuviera intenciones de alejarse, haría todo lo contrario- **no podía negarlo, la arqueóloga tenía razón, de ser así… él no estaría comportándose tan amable con ella **-¿No te parece?-**

**-Si…- **de algún modo, hablar con ella, le había hecho bien **-Puede que tengas razón…-**

**-Tomate tu tiempo y díselo cuando te sientas segura- **sonrió como una madre, acomodándole un poco el cabello **-Estoy segura que aunque no uses las palabras correctas, él entenderá como te sientes-**

Por alguna extraña razón, Robin había logrado tranquilizarla.

Si bien estaba segura de lo que sentía y de querer que Luffy conociera sus verdaderos sentimientos, era la misma actitud del chico lo que la frenaba a la hora de querer ser honesta.

No podía siquiera luchar contra lo que él le provocaba e incluso se sentía ridícula por no poder afrontar la situación, cuando este lo hacía con total naturalidad.

El le había dicho que la quería, que nada más le importaba, que era sólo ella la que merecía tener un lugar a su lado… Nami había confiado ciegamente en esas palabras pero, aún así, su corazón le había puesto un freno ese mismísimo día en que estuvo por lanzarse a sus brazos.

_**El se merecía la respuesta apropiada…**_

No porque estuviera a pasos de convertirse en un Rey, sino porque él había hecho centenar de cosas por ella.. lo mínimo que podía hacer para retribuirle cada una de sus atenciones, era entregarle su corazón como lo haría una princesa.

Pero, las cosas se habían vuelto insoportables a causa de como había acumulado sus sentimientos, uno encima del otro.

Había pasado de respetar a admirar a Luffy y era eso mismo, lo que no la dejaba ser. De verlo todavía como un amigo (o como su capitán, en el menor de los casos), encararlo para decirle lo que pensaba sobre él, no habría de ser un problema pero; con el corazón en las manos y las notas de una ridícula canción de amor dando vueltas y vueltas por donde fuera que ella caminara… el camino parecía ser mucho más empedrado que una montaña imposible de escalar.

Aunque verlo de ese modo no tenía sentido, la pelirroja no dejaba de pensar que ella no era la clase de chica que encajaba con él y que, sin importar cuan grande fuera el amor que sintiera por el moreno; no sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para alcanzarlo.

Mientras Robin permaneció con ella en la habitación, se sintió segura. Ninguna de esas preguntas que la asaltaban había siquiera tenido la intención de torturarla pero, apenas la pelinegra se excusó para ir a la cocina por algo de beber; quedó sola e indefensa ante lo que pudiera venir.

Inconscientemente, abrazó su diminuto cuerpo y cerró los ojos. Quería que cada uno de esos pensamientos desaparecieran, que Luffy diera el primer paso, que él le diera el valor que le hacía falta para poder verlo a los ojos como antes; que el tiempo le diera las fuerzas necesarias para derrumbar la barrera que aún existía entre ellos… pero…

**-Estoy pidiendo demasiado…- **susurró derrotada, apegando la almohada a su pecho **-¿Verdad?-**

Casi por costumbre, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos antes que se atreviera a pronunciar su nombre. Jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que finalmente abriera su cuerpo y alma a una persona como él y mucho menos que llegaría a necesitarlo de esa manera.

Incluso aunque no tuviera motivos para quererlo a su lado, había llegado al punto en que no toleraba estar separada de él. No quería que estuviera con nadie más, que sus ojos fueran en busca de algo o alguien que no fuera ella, que su corazón latiera por alguien que no fuera ella… incluso sentía celos del maldito viento que lo despertaba la mayoría de las veces y todo porque ella era lo suficientemente cobarde como para abrirle los ojos con un beso.

Por no encontrar esas palabras que tanto le hacían falta, por no poder abrir la boca y decirle las cosas en un idioma que él pudiera entender, estaba perdiendo aquel tiempo valioso que Luffy le daba cada día tras una de sus sonrisas.

_**Todo por su maldito orgullo…**_

**-¡**_**Luffy…!- **_su corazón se aceleró en aquella milésima de segundo en que las puertas se abrieron para ella, mostrando ante sus ojos, lo que tanto ansiaba ver **–Lu…-**

**-Nami…- **sin siquiera pedir permiso, entró al cuarto como si ella así se lo hubiera pedido

**-¿Qué estás….?- **sin salir de su asombro, observó cada uno de los pasos que dio él hasta estar frente a ella y envolverla en sus brazos **-¿Luffy?-**

**-Nami…- **susurró pegado a su oído, como si fuera una despedida **–Perdona por ser egoísta, pero…- **

**-¿De qué hablas?- **atrapada entre sus brazos, apenas podía oír del todo bien sus palabras

**-Ya… no me importa si me rechazas…- **aunque aquello viniera desde su corazón, la pelirroja fue capaz de ver la angustia que sentía por dentro **–O si no sientes lo mismo por mí…- **arregló la frase tanto como pudo, aunque tuvo el mismo significado que la anterior **-¡Yo… quiero ser el único que esté a tu lado!- **las lágrimas frías que tocaron sus hombros, le llegaron hasta el fondo del alma **–Yo… creí que sería capaz de soportarlo…- **se explicaba de tanto en tanto, aferrándola más y más a su pecho **–Que podría tratarte del mismo modo que a Robin, pero…- **sus brazos comenzaron a temblar, de notar el contacto que había entre ambos **–Cuando vine a verte esta mañana, apenas y pude controlar mis emociones…- **

**-¿A qué te…?- **apenas era capaz de hablar, de tanto que ese chico le estaba tocando el alma

**-¡Te quiero…!- **gritó con todas sus fuerzas, como si quisiera que alguien más lo oyera **–Te quiero, Nami…- **volvió a decir, esta vez acompañado de su nombre **–La otra vez no pude decírtelo pero, ¡ahora…!-**

**-Idiota…- **masculló ella, bañada en lágrimas **–Eres un idiota, Luffy…- **escuchar sus sentimientos de un modo más claro, quitó de sus hombros el miedo a haber malinterpretado todo lo demás **–Diciéndole estas cosas a una chica como yo…- **

**-No hay nadie más a quién quiera decírselas…- **bufó molesto, separándola lo suficiente como para verla a los ojos **–Tonta…-**

**-¿A quién llamas tonta?- **se quejó ella ante esa sencilla palabra que, viniendo de él, no tenía nada de insulto **–Tú, pedazo de…- **el resto de esa frase que, a oídos del capitán era bastante familiar, quedó en su garganta, en el preciso instante en que él atrapó el dulce sabor de sus labios con un beso **–Lu…-**

**-Ya… no te separes de mí…- **volvió a aferrarla a su cuerpo, esta vez con más fuerza **–Nunca...-** susurró pegado a su cuello, guardando las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban por derramar **–Nunca…-**

**-¿Cómo podría alejarme de ti?- **contestó ella con una pregunta, en tanto una mueca de felicidad de dibujaba en su rostro **–Cuando soy yo, la que no quiere que te alejes de mí…-**

**-Nami…- **los ojos del moreno se abrieron considerablemente, de sólo óir esas palabras **–Te tardaste demasiado…- **una vez que ella asintiera al dichoso cariñoso comentario, él fue capaz de sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón **–Tonta…-**

**CONTINUARA…**

Saludos, lectores de _**Fanfiction net**_ !

He aquí yo haciendo uso de mi inspiración y dejándoles el segundo capítulo de este fic **LuNa** que durará 5 capitulos :)

No esperaba que tuviera tan buena respuesta después de los años que hace que no escribo.. asi que no tengo más que agradecerles y dejarles esta segunda parte como regalo !

Aun no he salido por completo de mi bloqueo pero, estoy segura que mientras mas escriba, más fácil será acabar con el w

Muajaja, hoy me siento poderosa porque he podido terminar este capitulo y de paso ponerle un poco de **LuNa** extra como obsequio por sus lindas reviews :33

Mil gracias a todos por leer esta historia C:'

Añares sin trabajar con **Luffy y Nami**… me siento como una novata que apenas y está probando con esta pareja después de mucho tiempo pero, con el mismo amor de siempre.. que aun no pierdo la esperanza de que acaben juntos eh ;DD

Y pos… ¿Qué más decir? El capitulo 3 vendrá prontito para no perder el hilo. Quiero terminarla lo más pronto posible para asi poder retomar mis otras historias.

Este es como un pequeño proyecto de prueba para mi, a ver si sale bien al final ^^

Hasta entonces, disfruten del capitulo y lean mucho :D

Muchas gracias por su inmenso apoyo ! Los quiero !

**NaMii HeartPhilia**

**Gracias a:**** Gabe Logan, Argeus C Tiamat, A, Zilion, Monkey D Teresa, Miriam, Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan, DJGUILOX-018 y más por leer !**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** este capítulo contiene alteración de tiempo y la aparición de un nuevo personaje ;DD

**Color de Rosa**

**Capítulo 03**

**Por:**** NaMii HeartPhilia**

Las lágrimas que derramara Luffy sobre su pecho, fueron diferentes al llanto de un duelo.

Luego de dos largos años, su corazón había caído en manos de la única chica a la que fuera capaz de ver como mujer; dejándolo indefenso en aquellos brazos semejantes a las alas de un ángel.

¿Sería que estaba soñando? ¿O era que ella había acabado por corresponder a sus sentimientos?

Fuera cual fuera lo cierto de aquel encuentro a espaldas de los demás, no podía arrancar de su mente el diminuto y/o absurdo motivo por el que corriera a verla; como si alguien amenazara con llevársela de nuevo.

Tal cual le había dicho Robin, salió de la habitación en busca de Zoro, quién - según la arqueóloga - tenía algo importante que decirle.

Si bien no tenía mucho interés de ver como su amigo tomaba una de sus largas siestas, comenzó a caminar por la cubierta con las manos en los bolsillos, a ver si lo avistaba por alguna parte.

No obstante, el dichoso juego de averiguar donde estuviera roncando el espadachín a esas horas de la mañana, no había sido suficiente para tranquilizarlo.

Robin los había interrumpido en el momento justo y eso en vez de provocarle alguna clase de alivio, no había hecho más que agitarle el corazón.

No importaba que tan distraído estuviera, no había modo que pudiera borrar los ojos de Nami y como lo había contemplado hacía menos de cinco minutos.

Su boca, su sonrisa, su largo y alborotado cabello cayéndole por los hombros... cada uno de esos rasgos que la hacían ver perfecta aún cuando dormía, habían causado en él un giro de ciento ochenta grados; que lo llevó de cara al suelo cuando tropezó con un chico del doble de su tamaño.

Por costumbre o tal vez porque llegó a dolerle el golpe, se quejó en tanto se incorporaba lo suficiente como para darse por enterado de quién había sido el culpable de hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Sorpresa fue la suya, cuando se encontró cara a cara con el peli-verde al que llevaba buen rato buscando, con una cara de no muy buenos amigos.

Claro que viniendo de Zoro eso era algo casi normal pero, esa mañana traía uno de esos gestos que solía ponerle a los enemigos más que a nadie y en ese preciso instante, al moreno le dio la impresión de que su amigo lo estaba cortando con los ojos.

No obstante, optó por hacerse el distraído y sonrió nervioso, esperando que aquello fuera suficiente para cambiar el humor del segundo al mando y así ir al grano, antes de que Sanji los llamara a desayunar.

El problema era que el espadachín no parecía muy interesado en comunicarse con él o, al menos eso le dio a entender, hasta que le hizo seña de que lo siguiera.

Sin siquiera preguntarle por qué o hacia donde se dirigían, Luffy se puso de pie y caminó tras del ex cazador de piratas, ansiando que este le diera una que otra respuesta al por qué de la repentina reunión.

Sabía que de tratarse de algún enemigo o movimiento sospechoso, se lo habría comunicado antes o que, en todo caso, él mismo se habría dado por enterado de aquel minucioso detalle.

Sin embargo, daba la impresión de que las aguas del Nuevo Mundo se encontraban mucho más tranquilas que de costumbre por lo que, si llegaban a atacarlos, sería fácil de prever una que otra emboscada.

Entonces, ¿Qué tanto se traía Zoro entre manos? ¿Acaso habían dejado algo pendiente? ¿O era que él andaba teniendo los mismos problemas a la hora de hablar de mujeres?

Como que lo último no encajaba mucho con Roronoa pero, ¿Cómo podría adivinar de que tanto iba la cosa, si este no le decía una sola palabra?

Si por su andar hubiera podido caer en cuenta de lo poco que salió de su boca no mucho más tarde, entonces no habría huido de esa habitación desde un principio.

Si al menos hubiera sido un poco más listo que de costumbre, no habría tenido que escuchar la única cosa que no tenía ganas de escuchar.

_**-Te estás tardando demasiado, ¿no crees? Hasta yo te la podría quitar-**_

Si hubiera sido Sanji el autor de esa frase, no le habría molestado tanto. Estaba más que enterado que el rubio por poco no se perdía por Nami y que estaba dispuesto a todo, con tal de conquistar aunque fuera un tercio de su corazón; pero… ¿Zoro?

Era ridículo. No había modo de que él también estuviera interesado en la pelirroja, no con lo mal que se llevaban.

Sin embargo, el tono d voz que usó para decirle aquello, la mirada con la que lo atravesó para que le quedara bien en claro, eran la viva prueba de que no estaba mintiendo.

La persona en la que más confiaba después de sí mismo, aquel al que había nombrado como su mano derecha… acababa de golpearlo justo donde más le dolía.

¡Tenía que estar bromeando! ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Por qué un tipo como Zoro habría de meterse con lo que más le importaba?

Si fuera Sanji lo entendería, pero… ¿él? ¡No había modo que le entrara en la cabeza una locura como aquella!

No obstante, la expresión en el rostro del espadachín seguía siendo la misma. No hacía más que mirarlo de pies a cabeza, con una postura de superioridad, como dándole a entender que él daría el primer paso; si se le antojaba eso de respetar los tiempos de la chica a la hora de una respuesta.

Era como si lo estuviera obligando a ser egoísta, a por una vez pensar en lo que él quería para su futuro, cuando el moreno estaba tratando de actuar como lo haría un hombre de su edad (aunque para eso, le hiciera falta el traje de gala).

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo él? ¿Por qué así y tan de repente? ¿Por qué justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué no en otro? ¿Era que le estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto? ¿O de veras le estaba siendo honesto? ¿No era un chiste? ¿No era una más de esas imaginaciones suyas a causa de aquellos desgarradores celos de que alguien más pudiera enamorarse de ella?

_**¿De veras, Zoro estaba… ?**_

_**-¿Lo dices en serio?- **_estaba conteniendo tanto la ira que, apenas y podía soltar una que otra palabra _**-Si no doy un paso adelante, ¿irás tras ella?-**_

_**-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré?- **_chistó el espadachín, mostrándole una sonrisa burlona _**-No es como si Nami sintiera algo por ti, ¿o me equivoco?-**_

_**-¡No puedes…!- **_el sólo hecho de oír por boca de otro algo como eso, hizo que estallara _**-¡No con ella!-**_

_**-¿Huh?- **_Zoro arqueó una ceja, como que el capitán estaba siendo muy altanero al darle esa orden _**-¿Y eso por qué?- **_cuestionó presuroso, antes que al líder se le diera por empezar a los golpes _**-¿Por qué tú la viste primero?-**_

_**-¡No, yo…!- **_con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban dentro, hizo todo lo posible por responder aquella pregunta pero, fue inútil

_**-Si hablamos de quién la vio primero, entonces el Ero-cook debería ser quién se quedara con ella- **_sus dientes por poco crujieron, ¿desde cuándo Zoro estaba al favor de semejante estupidez? _**-Pero, tú no quieres que eso suceda ¿verdad?-**_

_**-¡Por supuesto que no!- **_chilló desde la boca del estómago, como si todo el mundo debiese escucharlo

_**-Entonces, ¿por qué no haces algo para evitarlo?- **_tal cual era de esperarse, el segundo al mando fue directo al fondo del asunto _**-Si te quedas de brazos cruzados, cualquiera podría venir y quitártela de las manos-**_

_**-¿Qué…?-**_ aquello le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría, ¿Cómo era posible que el espadachín pudiera ver a través de él con tanta facilidad?

_**-Si realmente quieres ser el único que esté a su lado…- **_con cada línea que escapaba de la boca de Zoro, el nudo en la garganta del moreno aumentaba de tamaño _**-Vé y díselo- **_esa frase tan sencilla como el comienzo del abecedario, le abrió los ojos de un modo casi semejante al rugido del mar _**-Se egoísta por una vez en tu vida y has lo que tengas ganas de hacer- **_

_**-Zoro…-**_ fuera por costumbre o porque de veras las frases hechas del espadachín le habían llegado, no tenía palabras con las cuales responder a su llamado de atención

_**-Si realmente quieres a Nami…- **_bufó molesto, en tanto hacía crujir sus nudillos _**-¡Ve tras ella ahora, idiota!-**_

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Un juego de palabras, acaso? ¿Un empujón? ¿Un golpe en el medio del estómago? ¿Qué se suponía que interpretara con esa nueva actitud?

Zoro que siempre se había mantenido al margen respecto a ese tema, ¿le estaba dando una mano para que se acercara a Nami? ¿Era eso? ¿O estaba soñando despierto?

No era como si él se lo hubiera pedido y si hablaba de ser egoísta, él se caracterizaba por serlo pero… esa vez, como que había preferido que Nami lo fuera.

Después de todo, fue ella quién se quedó sin palabras a la hora de ser honestos… fue ella quién simplemente sonrió y le dio las gracias, fue ella quién se limitó a permanecer en silencio y darle un abrazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para reconfortarlo por abrir el corazón de esa manera.

Entonces, ¿no era correcto que fuera ella quién actuara como una persona egoísta en lugar de él?

Pero, de no ser así… ¿Cómo acabarían las cosas? De haber malinterpretado su actitud, ¿no conseguiría que ella se alejara de su lado?

Si algo como eso llegaba a suceder, ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿Cuáles serían sus palabras en ese momento? ¿Y su postura? ¿Cómo se tomaría la noticia que, por haber actuado como un idiota, ella se había cansado de esperar cayendo en las manos equivocadas?

No sólo eso, si se lo ponía a pensar… siquiera sabía cual de todas esas remotas ideas, le aterraba más. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que no quería compartir a Nami con nadie más y mucho menos con un chico cualquiera o salido de la nada, con las mismas intenciones que tenía él de conquistarla.

Si había sido capaz de abrirle su corazón en ese entonces, ¿qué perdería con hacerlo otra vez pero con las palabras justas y necesarias?

Quiso creer que nada pero, apenas dio media vuelta para ir corriendo hasta donde fuera que se encontrara ella, sus pasos se frenaron sobre sí mismos y volteó hacia el ex cazador de piratas con toda la intención de patearle el trasero.

El peli-verde sólo se limitó a levantar una ceja y mostrarle una sonrisa bastante burlona, haciéndole señas para que ya se fuera, a lo que el moreno le devolvió el gesto y tomó carrera para así llegar a destino antes de que dieran las doce.

Estaba siendo egoísta, sí y era consciente de aquello pero, no le importaba. Le había tomado demasiado tiempo el ser honesto con Nami, como para darse el lujo de dejarse aplastar por alguien como Zoro o Sanji.

Incluso aunque Nami no sintiera lo mismo por él, aunque abriera esa puerta para escuchar de su boca el rechazo más grande de la historia, aún si ella le dejaba bien en claro que más allá de un amigo… él no era otra cosa; quería estar a su lado.

No quería que hubiera una muralla entre ellos, sólo quería correr lo que fuera necesario, cruzar hacia el otro lado del océano y refugiarse en sus brazos, hasta hallar la calma que tanto le hacía falta.

Quería dejar de volar por ese cielo en que ella no estaba, quería que alguien fuera cruel con ese que era él, que le cortara las alas, que lo llevara de regreso a la tierra y que fueran los brazos de ese ángel con rostro de mujer; los que lo atajaran al caer.

Fuera mucho, fuera poco… lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos, era la seguridad de que Nami estaría a su lado, sin importar lo que sucediera.

Como amiga, como compañera, como lo que fuera… lo único que quería era que ella estuviera con él.

Sin embargo, toda esa fuerza y seguridad que lo acompañó durante el camino, pareció esfumarse apenas abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con ella.

No supo bien que fue lo que lo llevó acercarse a ella pero, aún así, lo hizo. Caminó ciego por aquella distancia invisible que había entre los dos y, sin siquiera darle chance a que emitiera un pequeño sonido, la estrechó en sus brazos librándose de toda esa pesadumbre que le estaba carcomiendo el alma.. bajo el suave tono de una canción de amor.

_**-¡Yo quiero ser el único que esté a tu lado!-**_

Había sido egoísta, sí. No la había dejado escoger, mucho menos decir si estaba de acuerdo con las nuevas reglas del juego o no, simplemente la acalló con un beso y se durmió en sus brazos, una vez que ella le diera de regreso esa seguridad de que lo suyo era una ley absoluta, que no tenía pensado quebrantar.

El sólo verla sonreír y escuchar paso a paso los latidos de su pequeño corazón, lo sumergieron en un descanso casi eterno, que encontró lugar bajo los rayos del sol y las sábanas blancas que, celosas cubrían el cuerpo de aquella criatura celestial.

Finalmente, lo había conseguido. Había bajado a tierra después de mucho tiempo y tocado las puertas del cielo, sin siquiera pedir permiso para adentrarse en ese universo tan puro como desconocido para el ser humano que llevaba su mismo nombre y apellido.

Aún podía sentir la pausada y tranquila respiración de Nami, como así las caricias y trazos invisibles que ella tallaba por su cuerpo para mantenerlo preso de ese cariño, tan venenoso como el beso de una serpiente y tan letal como el canto de una sirena.

De vez en cuando, se quejaba… aferrándose más y más al cuerpo de la chica, murmurando una que otra cosa, en un idioma que sólo él podía entender pero, que a los oídos de la pelirroja; era la melodía más calma y serena que su corazón había sido capaz de escuchar.

Un sencillo e inocente juego de palabras que, desde el comienzo, la llenó de paz…

**-Mira, Ace…- **susurró entre sueños, haciendo una pequeña mueca infantil **–La encontré…-**

**CONTINUARA…**

Saludos, lectores de _**Fanfiction net**_ !

He aquí yo cumpliendo con lo prometido y dejándoles el tercer capítulo de este fic **LuNa** que durará 5 capitulos :)

Joo, ¿Qué les puedo decir de este cap? Como que fue un poquito de relleno, al contar lo que había pasado para que **Luffy** volviera donde estaba **Nami** pero… espero que les haya gustado la aparición de **Zoro **y toda la cosa xDD

No tenia pensado que él apareciera en esta historia pero, como que no encontré quien mas pudiera darle un empujon a **Luffy** y que este hiciera las cosas como las quería hacer.

Pasando de eso, el final fue modificado dos veces :DD Y aún no me convence del todo porque, en primeras, no había puesto el nombre de **Ace** en el dialogo de **Luffy**.. como si estuviese hablando en sueños con él pero, luego como que me dio algo de no se que y lo cambie Dx

Aún asi… espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. Trataré de traer los dos últimos lo mas pronto posible :DD

Hasta entonces, disfruten del capitulo y lean mucho :D

Muchas gracias por su inmenso apoyo ! Los quiero !

**NaMii HeartPhilia**

**Gracias a:**** Gabe Logan, Argeus C Tiamat, A, Zilion, Monkey D Teresa, Miriam, Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan, DJGUILOX-018, Alice Kyubei LuNa, Dorobou Neko y más por leer !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Color de Rosa**

**Capitulo 04**

**Por:**** NaMii HeartPhilia**

**-Nami…-**

El nombre de la pelirroja escapó sonoramente de sus labios, antes que hundiera su cara en la almohada.

Hacía buen rato que la chica había salido del cuarto en busca de un par de cosas para poder continuar con su trabajo y lo había dejado solo, dándole el espacio suficiente para que descansara; ya que gracias a ella venía padeciendo de una temporada bastante agitada.

Aunque él no la culpaba absolutamente de nada. Después de todo, Nami no lo había obligado a enamorarse de ella y mucho menos a estar tras su pollera, había sido Luffy quién se había encaprichado con eso de conquistarla antes de que Sanji metiera las narices en cada uno de sus momentos a solas con la pelirroja.

Sí... nadie lo había forzado a seguirle los pasos, él solito y por su cuenta había andado tras la chica, protegiéndola de lo que fuera que tuviera intenciones de lastimarla; convirtiéndose así en su único y oficial protector.

_O, como diría Zoro_ _**" su escudo ".**_

De hecho, si lo miraba de atrás para adelante, su historia era lo que más se asemejaba a una de esas películas antiguas, en las que el protagonista tenía el deber de cuidar de una indefensa jovencita, a tal punto que acababa por desobedecer las reglas e involucrarse con ella más allá de lo laboral.

¿No había sido lo mismo con Nami, acaso? La conoció por accidente, se involucró con ella por intereses en común, cambió el rumbo de su historia e hizo la promesa de cuidarle las espaldas sin importar lo que sucediera.

¿No era aquello lo que hacía un guardaespaldas? O, en todo caso… ¿lo que hacía un hombre por la mujer que amaba?

Ahora que lo pensaba, su actitud encajaba perfectamente con ese tipo de perfil y siquiera se había dado por enterado. ¿Era que podía ser más idiota?

**-Joo…- **bufó molesto, mientras daba patadas al aire **–Esa tonta de Nami…- **de sólo nombrarla, sus mejillas se tornaron casi del mismo color que su ropa **-¿Por qué no me lo dijo desde un principio?-**

Como que eso había herido un poco su orgullo como hombre. Que la chica que le gustaba se hubiera dado cuenta antes que él de lo que sentía por ella, había sido – tal vez – el golpe más bajo desde que la conocía y aunque la pelirroja fuera mayor que él, eso no le daba derecho de hacerse la que no sabía; cuando lo tenía mucho más que claro que el moreno.

Aunque contando como era Nami y que aquello la caracterizaba bastante, estaba más que claro que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, para sacar provecho de la situación.

" _**Sacar provecho "**_, ese juego de palabras comenzó a tener sentido luego que un par de imágenes cruzaran por su cabeza, en tanto se movía de un lado para el otro; como si buscara acallar los latidos de su acelerado corazón.

¿Lo había estado provocando todo ese tiempo? Con uno que otro juego tentador, con una actitud inocente pero a la vez bastante juguetona… ¿había sido ese su truco para hacer que cayera de lleno en sus brazos? ¿Había jugado sucio sólo por que temía que alguien se lo quitara?

Y él que pensó que era el único que le había puesto los ojos encima desde el principio… no podía sentirse más idiota de lo que ya, al caer en cuenta de ese pequeñísimo pero importante detalle.

Nami podría haber estado interesada en él desde el momento en que se vieron y él como idiota, sólo lo tomó como de quién venía y se hizo el buen amigo; pensando que era imposible que una chica como ella tuviera uno que otro sentimiento por un joven de su nivel.

O sea, ella había dicho que le gustaban los chicos que sabían como tratar a una señorita y él… bueno, no era el vivo ejemplo de aquel requisito para estar dentro de la lista de posibles candidatos.

En pocas palabras, era lo que más se asemejaba a una bestia y de no ser tan inocente, haría buen rato que habría dejado de comérsela solo con los ojos.

Cualquiera que lo conociera diría que estaba mal de la cabeza pero, no podían juzgarlo por tener esa clase de pensamientos; ya que por muy idiota que fuera… era tan hombre como cualquiera y si una chica bonita se ponía de rodillas ante él, estaba más que claro que la vería como mujer.

Y Nami… bueno, ella no se había arrodillado para decirle que él también le gustaba pero aún así, le había robado el corazón. Siquiera era el tipo de chica que podría llegar a gustarle y tampoco había usado alguna clase de brujería, como Hancock tuvo intenciones en un principio; ella – simplemente – había sido así como era ella y de a poco fue ganándose ese único y absoluto lugar que nadie más había podido ocupar.

" _**Orden del capitán "**_, se excusaba siempre que ella parecía tener una que otra preferencia a narices de los demás. Esa había sido la mentira que había dicho constantemente para tapar lo que realmente sentía por ella, hasta que no pudo más y lo dejó salir.

¿Qué orden ni que orden? Ella tenía privilegios porque él estaba que se moría por tenerla al lado. Quería ganarse su simpatía, su cariño de algún modo… no quería ser sólo tomado en cuenta por sus atenciones o por lo bien que la protegía… Luffy quería que la pelirroja lo viera por encima del hombro y que se diera cuenta de la verdad de la que hablaban sus ojos cuando – sencillamente – la veía caminar.

Esa sencilla y remota verdad que, desde hacía buen rato, escapaba de sus labios, como si estuviera ensayando para cuando ella regresara.

" _**Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero "**_, repetía constantemente mientras hundía más y más su cara en la almohada, como si Nami estuviera frente a él y no le diera la cara como para decírselo directamente a ella.

**-Espera…- **instintivamente, dejó de dar patadas y meditó sobre lo que venía diciendo desde hacia más de quince minutos **-¿No debería decirle algo más bonito?- **la última palabra resonó en su mente, como si se tratara de la clave crucial para resolver un misterio **–Algo como… ¡Me gustas!- **exclamó con los brazos en alto, luego que volteara a ver el techo **–No, eso no la dejará contenta…- **se llevó una de las manos a su frente, frunciendo el entre cejo **–Hmm…- **ahí volvió a mover los pies, como si eso lo ayudara a tranquilizarse **–Joo, si tan sólo Ace estuviera aquí…- bufó molesto, aunque su hermano se hubiera burlado de él, al menos le habría dicho que hacer –Ace**…- sin darse cuenta, había quedado perdido en medio de sus pensamientos, con los ojos fijos en el techo de la habitación y el leve movimiento de sus piernas que golpeaban contra la cama casi en cámara lenta** -¡Ah, ya recuerdo!- **se incorporó de un salto, como si algo le hubiera devuelto los ánimos de repente **–En momentos como este, él diría algo como…- **tan absorto estaba en su mundo que, apenas se dio cuenta del chirrido de la puerta, volteando casi por inercia; al tiempo que el final de aquella frase escapaba de sus labios **-¡Te amo!-**

Esas palabras resonaron por toda la habitación, como si se tratara del juicio final o un mandato absoluto que nadie tenía el derecho de desobedecer, llegando a los oídos de la pelirroja a todo volumen.

Incluso podría decirse que los latidos de su corazón rebotaron contra la pared, cuando se desplomó en el suelo, de ver la expresión que traía Luffy en ese preciso instante.

¿Estaba soñando o de veras él había dicho que la amaba? No, no lo había dicho… ¡lo había gritado! Incluso las aguas del Nuevo Mundo se habían sacudido ante semejante confesión por parte del futuro rey y seguramente, ya habría llegado a oídos de los curiosos que andaban por la cubierta.

Ella que venía de pasar un rato tranquilo en la cocina charlando con Robin, porque pensó que el moreno dormía y él había estado esperando que volviera para confesarle que la amaba más que a un platillo de carne preparada por Sanji-kun.

No sólo lo había hecho esperar, sino que lo había tomado por sorpresa cuando – seguramente – estaba armándose de valor para decírselo cuando estuviera de regreso. Lo había interrumpido cuando trataba de ser sincero consigo mismo, cuando estaba claro que – tal vez – no habría otra oportunidad en que pudiera verlo comportándose como un adulto.

Aunque la expresión que traía el moreno en esos momentos, era digna de admirar. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y su boca daba toda la impresión de estar completamente seca y muerte de sed, como si estuviera rogando que ella se acercara y le robara ese mismo beso que le había arrancado de los labios en su más reciente fantasía.

De sólo tener presente el fresco recuerdo de como sus labios se mezclaron con los del capitán, hizo que se le erizara la piel a tal punto de dejarla indefensa ante la mirada penetrante de aquel chico que ahora era lo más semejante al modelo de hombre que quería para ella.

Una vez más y sin siquiera esforzarse, el moreno había acabado por desnudarla con los ojos y lo peor de todo, era que a ella parecía no importarle.

La mirada anhelante del capitán le había llegado hasta el alma y aunque su cuerpo no era capaz de moverse debido a que sus palabras lo habían como congelado; cada uno de sus músculos estaban que ardían por tenerlo tan cerca y no poderlo tocar.

La molesta distancia y los rayos de sol que se filtraban por el hueco de la puerta, estaban haciéndola enloquecer al trazar de un modo legendario el delgado pero trabajado cuerpo de aquel joven con toda la intención de convertirse en rey.

Era todo tan igual, prácticamente idéntico a esos sueños que solía tener de vez en cuando que, no estaba segura si tenía los ojos bien abiertos o había perdido el conocimiento de lo fuerte que dio contra el suelo.

Que Luffy hubiera dicho que la amara no dejaba de ser un detalle importante pero, el verlo así y con esos ojos… esos malditos y profundos ojos, esos que eran capaces de ver los sueños que tenía pegados al alma y escribir en las puertas de su corazón la palabra **" Esperanza "**; la habían vuelto una presa fácil del deseo y de esas ganas impresas que tenía en la piel que – por poco – cantaban al unísono una canción de amor.

Era la primera vez que veía al chico de ese modo y aunque tenía la sangre subida hasta las mejillas, no podía dejar de admirar cada una de las muecas que hacía para evitar estar más nervioso de lo que ya lo estaba.

_**Tenía que reconocerlo: la situación se había vuelto insoportable.**_

Ella que no decía nada, él que era incapaz de mover un solo dedo para aclarar el malentendido… era como si estuvieran en mundos completamente diferentes, esperando que un puente cayera del cielo y los uniera para siempre.

Pero, estando lejos de suceder un milagro de ese tamaño… ¿no debían de ser ellos los que dieran el primer paso?

Estando todo más que dicho, no tenía nada más que perder. Incluso aunque el corazón amenazara con salir del pecho, aún cuando las palabras quedaran atragantadas a mitad de camino… ¿no era aquello lo que hacía que todo fuera mucho más excitante?

Él que era un amante de las aventuras, ella que ansiaba conocer el mundo como nadie lo había hecho antes… ¿no era ese encuentro lo más semejante a lo que ambos amaban cuando estaban juntos?

Viéndose a los ojos, susurrando frases que tan sólo sus oídos sordos podían escuchar, comenzaron a desdibujar la distancia con los dedos; trazando el nuevo rumbo que luego marcaran los pies del moreno para derretir el muro de hielo que había entre los dos.

Nami – que todavía no salía de su asombro – lo observaba como si se tratara de una criatura divina, en tanto el moreno se las arreglaba para desplomarse en cámara lenta hasta quedar de rodillas ante los ojos de la navegante.

Esta tuvo toda la intención de emitir aunque fuera un sonido pero, mucho antes de que su boca se abriera para dejar salir el verdadero significado del nombre de su compañero, su diminuto cuerpo se vio atrapado en los delgados pero fuertes brazos del capitán.

Intentó resistirse pero, fue inútil. Cada uno de sus músculos parecían haberse adormecido en el preciso instante que él invadiera su espacio personal, únicamente para pegarla a su pecho y susurrarle al oído esas palabras que – no mucho antes – la hicieran llorar.

**-Te amo…-**

Aquellas dos sencillas palabras resonaron en su cabeza constantemente, mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos como un rayo de felicidad en medio de un cielo plagado de nubes oscuras.

Se sentía tan indefensa y presa del significado de esa frase que, no era capaz de reaccionar. Incluso sus manos temblaron cuando los dedos de Luffy se deslizaron inconscientemente por toda su espalda, hasta el punto de rozarle la piel; en tanto su respiración permanecía pegada a su cuello.

Siquiera era capaz de describir esa clase de sensación que él únicamente podía provocarle sin decir una sola maldita palabra… ¿era que hasta en eso el chico era especial?

No, era ella que ya no podía controlar (y mucho menos, disimular) los deseos que corrían por sus venas, cada que él se ponía así de cerca y con ese perfil que lo hacía ver como un hombre adulto.

Si la veía así, si la tocaba así… ¿Qué clase de mujer podía fingir ser ella para no sentir nada?

Aquella pregunta parecía haber tomado el lugar de la gota que rebalsaría las cosas entre ellos, en cuanto él se puso en plan de ser más atento con ella.

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de emitir un silencioso quejido en cuanto las manos del moreno trazaron caricias por cada marca de su cara pero, el sabor casi agridulce de su boca pegada a la suya; encerró el tono de su voz a cuatro llaves haciendo que sintiera el frio y el calor de las cuatro estaciones del año al mismo tiempo.

¿Era que ahora podía manipular el clima mucho mejor que ella? No, no era eso… era ella que no paraba de volverse más y más vulnerable ante las atenciones de aquel chico que era tan humilde como las pocas palabras que escapaban de sus labios, como si buscara complacerla.

La boca del moreno temblaba tanto cuando se mezclaba con la suya que, por momentos daba la impresión que fuera a caer rendido sobre aquel delirio que, por poco no le quemaba la piel.

Incluso cuando había estado juntando el valor necesario para ser atento con ella, ahora cada centímetro de su cuerpo se asemejaba al de una gallina de tanto que lo recorrían constantes escalofríos.

¿Cómo le hacía? ¿Cómo le hacía para frenar esa absorbente sensación y hundirse en aquella que lo estaba consumiendo de la cabeza hasta los pies?

Mientras los besos se volvían más y más cortos, ese juego de preguntas cruzaba por su mente casi a la misma velocidad que sus dedos se perdían en el alborotado cabello de la pelirroja.

Fue entonces que la escuchó. El hilo de voz en el que pudo deletrear su nombre, sintiendo como si el hielo se derritiera dentro de su boca, de sólo volver a probar el dulce sabor de los labios de aquella chica a la que – inconscientemente – se había vuelto adicto.

Quiso parar, congelar el tiempo en ese preciso instante pero, el poco control que tenía sobre cada uno de sus músculos acabó por esfumarse en cuanto sus dedos rozaron por accidente los desnudos hombros de la navegante.

Perdió la cordura, empezó a carecer del sentido que siempre lo acompañaba sin importar hacia dónde fuera pero, más allá de todo… perdió la razón. Se desmoronó sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Nami, como si hubiera caído en un sueño eterno y dibujó sobre cada línea de esa piel de porcelana las iniciales de su nombre; para que todo mundo supiera que él había estado ahí.

Aunque no tenía nada que probarle a nadie, la necesidad de sentir que ella le pertenecía en todo el sentido de la palabra, se había vuelto casi una asignatura pendiente y ahora que la tenía a su entera disposición; no estaba seguro de que debía hacer primero.

Tal vez por ello le sorprendió la postura que tomara la pelirroja minutos antes. Como estando en desventaja, se las arregló para cazarlo de las muñecas, cambiando las reglas del juego por completo.

Él que se había tomado la delicadeza de recostarla en el suelo sin separarse de su boca por un segundo, acabó contra lo frío de aquel cuarto en menos de dos segundos; siendo sometido a un silencio absoluto que – a vista de cualquiera – parecía el peor de los castigos.

Inconscientemente, dejó escapar un sonoro quejido una vez que ella le apretara las muñecas con una fuerza semejante al peso de su voluntad; robándole un nuevo beso que – por poco – lo dejó sin aire.

Podía sentirlo… lo liviano que era su cuerpo, lo suave de su piel adherida a lo áspero de la suya, el gusto dulce y salado que había en su boca y que contagiaba la suya de aquel deseo tan imposible de explicar… podía sentirlo todo; en tanto ella desnudándolo de la frente hasta la punta de los pies.

Resistirse había sido inútil. Aun cuando no estaba dentro de sus planes el hacerse el difícil, que Nami lo manipulara a su antojo de buena primera, no hizo más que agitarle el corazón.

Cuando ella soltó sus muñecas, cuando ella rompió el beso sin decir una sola palabra, cuando ella le regaló la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto desde que tenía uso de la memoria… supo que había tocado las puertas del paraíso.

Un ángel de carne y hueso había descendido desde lo alto para sucumbir en sus brazos… ese mismo que – no mucho antes – se encargó de arrebatarle el corazón, con un par de caricias y besos bastante sugerentes.

Ese ángel… era la mujer que él más amaba en esos momentos. La mujer que no paraba de volverlo loco con cada uno de los trazos que dibujaba sobre su pecho, en tanto él la observaba a la espera de la dichosa señal que le dijera que era su turno de tomar el control.

Aunque… ¿para qué negarlo? Podría mirarla por horas, perderse en sus perfectas curvas y beber de esa boca hasta la última gota del mar; únicamente para grabar en aquellos lugares que nadie más había tocado, que la amaba con locura.

Tanto quizás que, hasta estaba dispuesto a desafiar las propias leyes de la naturaleza, sólo para estar a su lado. No le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, si estaba mal o quizás hasta prohibido… lo que sentía por la pelirroja iba más allá de un simple capricho o del instinto natural; lo que sentía por ella venía del corazón.

Quizás fuera absurdo, incluso hasta inmaduro pero, no podía evitarlo. Quería estar con ella, cuidarla, protegerla, ser dueño de aquella piel que lo hacía enloquecer ante los mismos rayos del sol, apoderarse de esa boca y oír esa melodía que era como el canto de los dioses para sus oídos.

Quería ser egoísta, sí… quería ser dueño de todo aquello que hacía de Nami la chica que más amaba sobre la tierra pero, sobre todas las cosas… quería que ella supiera que en él tenía un compañero en quién confiar que, sin importar cuan empedrado fuera el camino; siempre estaría ahí para prestarle su hombro y confortarla cuando sintiera ganas de llorar.

Porque _**así de grande… era su amor por ella.**_

**-Luffy…- **su voz se alzó entre las líneas del silencio, llamando la atención del moreno

**-Dime…-** dijo él todo sereno, sin apartar sus ojos de la intensa mirada de la pelirroja

**-¿Puedes prometerme algo?- **casi por inercia, mordió sus labios, sintiendo el sabor agridulce de su último beso

**-¡Claro!- **asintió el moreno con una sonrisa, sin importar lo que la chica le pidiese, haría todo lo posible por cumplir con su palabra **-¡Lo que tú quieras, Nami!- **

**-Nunca…-** susurró apretando los dientes, él sólo se limitó a verla medio desconcertado **-Nunca te separes de mí…- **lo sincero de aquellas palabras, detuvo el corazón del Mugiwara por unos minutos **-Quiero que seas tú, lo primero y último que vean mis ojos a partir de ahora…- **

**-Nami…-** estaba anonadado, ella había sido tan honesta que – por poco – le sacó un par de lágrimas, que llegaron a tocarle los labios

**-¡Quiero que te quedes aquí!- de oír eso, el alma del capitán se agitó por completo -¡Conmigo!- **las lágrimas cayeron inconscientemente sobre el pecho desnudo del Mugiwara **-¡Siem…!-**

**-Tonta…- **chistó, acariciando el rostro de la pelirroja tal cual lo haría un ángel **-¿Por qué habría de hacer otra cosa?- **ahí, le revolvió un poco el cabello **-Lo que más me gusta es molestarte…-**

**-Idiota…-** bufó ella, con las mejillas rosadas, a lo que él rio por lo bajo

**-Quiero que te vuelvas loca por mí…- **aquello hizo que la pelirroja enrojeciera hasta la médula **-Así o más de lo que lo estoy yo por ti…-**

**-Lu…-** el principio del nombre de aquel chico escapó de su boca temblorosa, como si estuvieran a punto de decirse adiós

**-Shhh…- **masculló él, posando uno de sus dedos en los labios de la pelirroja **-No digas nada…- **por su tono de voz, estaba claro que buscaba provocarla **-Déjame amar tu silencio, tanto como te amo a ti…-**

**-Bésame, entonces…- **rogó ella, pegándose al rostro del moreno

**-¿Hmm?-** él enarcó una ceja, aq**uello lo había dejado fuera de orbita **

**-Si quieres que me calle…- **ahí, la pelirroja sonrió coqueta **-Bésame, Luffy…-**

**-Como ordene, señorita…- **chistó el Mugiwara, saboreando lo dulce de aquellos labios rojos

Sin derrochar el tiempo en palabras que llegarían apenas a rozar los oídos de la pelirroja, Luffy volvió a unirse a esa boca tan tentadora como un par de frutillas con crema; perdiéndose sus manos en el delicado cuerpo de aquella figura caída del cielo.

Despacio, fue desvistiéndola con besos cortos que morían en su cuello, en tanto la oía suspirar casi pegada a su oído. Aquella constante melodía semejante al canto de las aves, había colmado su corazón de un modo inexplicable, alimentándose sus manos de cada gota de agua que corría por su piel.

Subiendo, bajando… apoderándose de cada centímetro de ella, fue cayendo al fondo de una locura casi pasiva; dónde ambos chocaron cara a cara con ellos mismos y aquel deseo mutuo de no separarse nunca.

Junto a un nuevo beso, sus manos se unieron en un sueño eterno, que abrió las puertas del paraíso junto a los nuevos rayos del sol.

**CONTINUARA…**

Saludos, lectores de _**Fanfiction net**_ !

He aquí el ante-último capitulo de este fic **LuNa** que durará 5 capitulos :)

Joo ewé Este capitulo me ha costado más de lo que esperaba y por un momento, pensé que iba a caer en el bloque nuevamente pero, gracias a una persona en especial, logré animarme y terminé este cap antes de que tuviera que volver al trabajo.

Waah / Estoy inmensamente feliz por lo bien que le va a este fic y por el apoyo que me brindan todos por aquí, tanto como por otros medios para dar conmigo ;33

No habría vuelto a escribir de no ser por ustedes. Y pos, como muestra de mi afecto, les he escrito un capitulo bastante larguito a comparación del anterior (que, por lo que vi en las reviews, a todos les gusto la aparición de **Zoro** x33 y lo de **Ace** tmb.. aunque se que mucho lloraron tanto como cuando lo escribi TwT), aunque no hubo muchos diálogos esta vez… se me hizo dulce **Luffy** en algunas partes x33

Pero, como siempre… la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes, asi que… ha comentar se ha dicho ;DD Si quieren matarme luego de leer este capitulo o darme un abrazo, los aceptare con mucho gusto :33

Hasta entonces, disfruten del capitulo y lean mucho :D

Muchas gracias por su inmenso apoyo ! Los quiero !

**NaMii HeartPhilia**

**Gracias a:**** Gabe Logan, Argeus C Tiamat, A, Zilion, Monkey D Teresa, Miriam, Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan, DJGUILOX-018, Alice Kyubei LuNa, Dorobou Neko, LuNa NaLu –One Piece FairyTail12 y más por leer !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Color de Rosa**

**Capítulo 05**

**[ Final ]**

**Por: NaMii HeartPhilia**

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron casi con pesadumbre al volver a oír el chirrido de la puerta.

Luego de que pasara de asomarse a la cocina a la hora del desayuno, porque tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, Luffy – amablemente – le dijo que se excusaría por ella; dándole la chance de respirar profundo y caer en un sueño que se llevó consigo la mitad de la tarde.

Aunque no estaba muy segura de que el chico fuera capaz de engañar a Sanji-kun con una estrategia académica, lo dejó en sus manos, confiando que al menos Robin lo ayudaría a inventar una mentira creíble para los oídos del cocinero.

No obstante, la paz que la invadió cuando el chico dejara la habitación, se volvió aplastante cuando cayó en cuenta de lo sola que sentía cuando él no estaba cerca.

Aún cuando podía respirar en el aire la certeza de que Luffy había estado ahí hacía menos de cinco minutos, la sensación abrazadora de que – algún día – podría dejar de ser así; hizo que un par de lágrimas rebeldes escaparan de sus ojos – ahora – llevados por la nostalgia.

¿Sería que dependía demasiado de él? ¿Sería que había caído en esa trampa en la que caían los mayores cuando se decidían por compartir el resto de sus vidas con alguien más? ¿O sería que había acabado por enamorarse de él?

Aquella última pregunta resonó en su cabeza como si hubiera perdido alguna clase de sentido, cayendo tan fuerte como lo haría una piedra; haciendo de esos signos de interrogación; todo lo contrario que fueran en un principio.

Ella… no, ella no tenía por qué cuestionar algo que hasta se caía de maduro. Era casi absurdo preguntarse si lo quería, si le gustaba, si lo amaba… si estaba más que claro que hasta sería capaz de dar su vida por él.

Los dos años que pasó sola y por su cuenta… ¿hubo aunque fuera una noche en que no pensara en ese idiota y como la estaría liando para superar el duelo por la muerte de Ace?

¿Hubo aunque fuera un día en que sus ojos fueran ciegos al recuerdo de su sonrisa? ¿O hubo incluso un instante en que sus oídos fueran sordos al eco de su voz?

_**No, no y… no.**_

Ella sabía que no y el por qué. Que hubiera querido hacerse la tonta por tanto tiempo, había sido la excusa perfecta para acallar los latidos de su corazón, esos mismos que salieron a flote cuando se dio cuenta que él y ella, tenían mucho en común.

Aquella remota pérdida que él experimentó por su cuenta, ¿no se asemejaba a la que ella había sufrido de niña?

Ace era la única familia que le conocía a Luffy y si bien le costaba creer que personas tan opuestas fueran de la misma sangre, sabía cuanto admiraba el moreno a aquel otro chico y que – seguramente – eso se debía a que habían sido muy unidos en el pasado.

Verlo morir, cuando seguramente hizo hasta lo imposible por salvarlo, debió haber sido duro para él; mucho más estando solo o en manos de personas que – en esos dos largos años – debieron de parecerle un par de desconocidos.

Y ella… sí, ella no podía dejar de culparse por no haber estado ahí. Incluso aunque no hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo bien por él, al menos lo habría apoyado tal cual él lo hizo con ella.

Pero, el destino se puso entre los dos y no le quedó de otra que aceptar las condiciones en las que ambos se encontraban, por separado.

Día tras día viviendo tras la cortina de aquella molesta realidad, hasta que las manecillas del reloj giraron a su favor y la brújula señaló el punto de encuentro ante sus ojos que, lo único que querían ver era que el capitán estuviera a salvo.

Lo que sintió en aquella milésima de segundo, le era imposible de explicar inclusive ahora.

Lo rápido que se agitó su corazón de sólo saber que estaba ahí, las lágrimas discimuladas que escaparon de sus ojos y se perdieron en el viento de ver esa sonrisa impresa en su rostro; junto a la risa casi contagiosa que llegó hasta sus oídos como una especie de mensaje que ella descifró al instante.

_**" Estoy de vuelta... ".**_

Esas palabras dichas en silencio, fue lo único que necesitó ella para confiar ciegamente en él luego de aquellos dos crudos años.

No hizo falta que dijera más nada o que la viera con esos ojos con los que tan sólo él podía verla... no, nada de eso hizo falta a la hora de volver a estrechar las manos y darse un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida; ante la mirada incrédula y desencajada del resto de la tripulación.

Nada más hizo falta para él y mucho menos, para ella. Aquel remoto miedo de lo que podría haberles pasado dos años atrás, cayó al vacío igual que el significado de un juego de palabras sin sentido, aplastando cada y una de las dudas que se sembraron bajo sus pies a la hora de verse cara a cara.

Y sí... Lo que sintió en esos momentos, tampoco tuvo nombre. Que las manos del moreno moldearan - prácticamente - sus mejillas, deshaciéndose de las molestas lágrimas que habían quedado regadas por ahí, para luego dejar la marca de sus labios en su frente; la dejó fuera de órbita.

Por muy impulsivo que fuera el chico, nunca antes se había comportado de ese modo con ella y que lo hiciera así y tan de repente, la dejó muda y sumamente indefensa a toda clase de ataque o demostración de afecto que viniera de su parte, no mucho después.

_**Así o casi igual a lo que sucedió apenas la puerta de aquel cuarto volvió a abrirse.**_

Pese a estar sumida en sus pensamientos, el chirrido molesto de la única entrada a su mundo, acabó por fastidiarla justo en la mejor parte.

No era que anduviera soñando despierta mientras Luffy hacía destrozos en la cocina pero, por alguna extraña razon, no había podido despegar de su mente aquella imagen que él dejó plasmada dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

**-Realmente, debo verme como una idiota...- **masculló avergonzada, pegando su cara a la almohada

**-Yo creo que te ves bastante bonita- **aquel comentario hizo que diera un salto, sin moverse aunque fuera un centímetro **-Apuesto que Luffy diría algo como eso-**

**-Robin...- **apenas la llamó por su nombre, la arquéologa rió por lo bajo como de costumbre **-¿Te estás divirtiendo con la situación, no es así?-**

**-El capitán estuvo hablando conmigo luego del desayuno- **comentó luego de dar un suspiro, sentándose a lado de la pelirroja **-Se lo veía feliz-**

**-¿Cuándo has visto a ese idiota con cara de no estarlo?- **esa pregunta no hizo más que mostrarle una sonrisa maternal por parte de la mayor de ellas

**-Lo sé, es algo que no va con él- **pese a que no llevaba el mismo tiempo que ella al lado del moreno, parecia haberse dado cuenta de aquel diminuto detalle **-Aunque me refería a que, incluso después de todo lo malo que ha pasado, tiene motivos para sonreír-**

**-Ooh...- **el tono de voz de la pelirroja perdió la poca fuerza que le quedaba **-Lo dices por lo de Ace...-**

**-Así es- **siquiera se lo negó, aunque tampoco estaba interesada en que le mintiera **-Después de todo, ninguno de nosotros sabe por todo lo que pasó cuando estuvimos separados-**

**-Lo sé...- **inconscientemente, se abrazó a la almohada **-Me hubiera gustado estar ahí para apoyarlo, como él lo hizo conmigo...-**

**-Todos queríamos lo mismo que tú, Nami- **ese comentario la dejó en seco, ¿estaba siendo egoísta al decir que quería ser la única que estuviera a su lado? **-Pero, sé que tú más que nadie hubieras dado todo con tal de darle tu apoyo-**

**-¿Ya te lo había dicho antes o lo adivinaste?- **la miró con la misma curiosidad con la que a su madre cuando era chica

**-No, Luffy me lo dijo- **el nombre del moreno en boca de Robin fue como un baldazo de agua fría

**-¿Cómo que Luffy te lo dijo?- **de algún modo, eso la puso en estado de alerta y se incorporó sin despegarse de la almohada

**-Dijo que estaba seguro que tú serías la primera en ir a buscarlo- **aunque estar al tanto de eso, la hizo sentir bien; también alimentó el sentimiento de culpa que dormía dentro suyo **-Incluso hubo un tiempo en que esperó que fueras tras él, antes de comenzar con el entrenamiento-**

**-No podría ser más idiota...- **quiso guardarse el comentario para ella pero, las palabras salieron por si solas **-¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?-**

**-Porque se dio cuenta que si tú no ibas por él, tendría que venir él por ti- **esa frase carecía de alguna clase de conocimiento pero, la morena hizo que sonara como algo sagrado **-Su mente es demasiado simple, ¿no crees?-**

**-No es que sea simple...- **negó rotundamente con la cabeza **-Luffy es tan... Ya siquiera sé como es...-**

**-¿No es eso lo que te atrae de él?- **en otro momento, le habría visto con ganas de matarla pero, por alguna extraña razón, ese día tenía ganas de escucharla **-Si Luffy fuera tan fácil de ver como de entender, no te habrías enamorado de él-**

**-Te equivocas...- **Robin la miró incrédula, normalmente la pelirroja habría guardado silencio ante tal juego de palabras pero, en vez de eso, la enfrentó como si estuviera frente a una posible rival **-Aún si Luffy fuera la persona más fría y cruel de este mundo, me habría enamorado de él...- **señaló sin pelos en la lengua, aún sabiendo que era casi imposible que el chico fuera a volverse alguien con ese perfil **-Porque sé que en el fondo seguiría siendo el mismo idiota que yo conozco...-**

**-Ese fue un bonito discurso, Nami- **chistó con gracia la arqueóloga, al rato de oír el chirrido casi silencioso de la puerta **-¿Te molestaría repetirlo?-**

**-¿Qué...?- **de repente, era como si Robin se hubiera vuelto sorda o había pasado de prestarle atención **-¿Por qué?-**

**-Creo que Luffy estaría interesado en escucharlo- **sólo después que lo nombrara, cayó en cuenta del molesto ruído que estaba haciendo la puerta recién abierta

**-¿Huh?- **por costumbre o tal vez porque pensó que la mujer le estaba jugando una broma, volvió los ojos sobre aquella entrada que no paraba de cortarle el sueño, encontrándose cara a cara con el dueño de ese nombre tan particular **-L-Luffy...-**

**-¡Tonta!- **siquiera le dio tiempo a la pelirroja que reaccionara de la fuerza que tuvo aquel suave insulto que, ya había salido por la puerta como si se hubiera molestado o tenido una pelea con ella

**-Pero, ¿qué le pasa?- **bufó molesta, echándose en la cama **-¿Desde cuándo soy yo la tonta?-**

**-Por eso te dije que lo repitieras- **suspiró la morena, acariciándole el cabello **-Debe haberse tomado mal tus palabras-**

**-¡Pero, si yo no dije nada malo!- **se defendió del mismo modo que solía hacerlo él, cuando ella lo acusaba de algo **-¡Ese idiota de Luffy...!-**

**-¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo y se lo dices?- **le sugirió, como si el futuro de su relación dependiera de eso **-Dudo mucho que resuelvas algo, si te quedas bufando en la cama- **

**-¡Pero, Robin...!- **se quejó por lo bajo, en tanto esta se levantaba para ya marcharse

**-Yo que tú no dejaría que siguiera molesto- **le aconsejó estando pegada a la puerta **-En cambio que te de igual que vaya tras otra-**

**-¡P-Pero, si no hay nadie más aquí además de nosotros!- **oh sí, no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, no se movería de ahí ni que la sacudiera un huracán

**-¿Quién sabe?- **sonrió maliciosa la morena **-Tal vez hoy sea el día en que las serpientes caigan del cielo- **aquello último fue como una patada en el estómago, ¿por qué tenía que ser ella la que jugara con eso? **-Buena suerte, navegante-san- **

_**" Buena suerte "**_, masculló esas palabras como si se tratara de una maldición, mientras se quejaba en un idioma que tan sólo ella podría llegar a entender.

¿Por qué justo Robin tenía que venir a fastidiarla con eso? Ya suficiente había tenido con las historias de Sanji que no hacían más que idolatrar el momento en que vio a esa mujer y quedó hecho piedra.

_**Como si fuera tan fácil que una serpiente de su tamaño cayera del cielo.**_

Aunque ese no era el problema. La cosa era que Luffy se había molestado con ella y no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué.

No era que hubiera herido sus sentimientos al llamarlo idiota o que hubiera hecho alguna clase de comparación que lo dejara a él como segundo plato, pero... Él la había llamado tonta sin pelos en la lengua; como si realmente le hubieran caído gordas sus palabras.

Tenía buen rato que no veía al moreno con esa postura y si bien llegaba a parecerle adorable que se molestara con ella de un modo tan infantil, le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca que tomara esa actitud con una chica como ella.

¿Qué tal si su frase había sido demasiado dura para él? ¿O si había interpretado que él no era la clase de hombre que le gustaba? O mucho peor... ¿qué tal si pensaba que era así como ella quería que fuera?

No era el chico más listo del mundo pero, podía interpretar las cosas en el sentido que él quisiera y si alguna de esas opciones estaban dentro de las que podía llegar a tomar como buenas; entonces la cosa estaba mucho peor de lo que la pelirroja creia.

**-¡Ah, está bien!- **se quejó casi enfurecida, arrojando la almohada hacia la puerta **-¡Iré a pedirle disculpas, antes que esa serpiente caiga del cielo y se lo lleve!- **así se levantó de la cama y salió del camarote como si Robin la hubiera corrido de esas cuatro paredes **-¡Lu...!- **lo que restaba del nombre del capitán se quedó en medio de su garganta, de ver unos ojos no muy amistosos fijos en los suyos **-¿Qué me andas viendo así? ¿Tengo algo?-**

**-¿Además que andas gritando como loca?- **respondió tan cortante como de costumbre **-Nada-**

**-¿Has visto a Luffy?- **decidió pasar por alto el comentario y seguir con lo suyo, antes de que se hiciera tarde **-Hay algo que necesito discutir con él...-**

**-Ah, sí- **dijo no muy interesado en decirle el paradero del capitán **-Anda quejándose por toda la cubierta, como si se hubiera caido de la cama-** aquel comentario le pareció sumamente innecesario viniendo de alguien que lo más hacía era dormir **-No sé quién pudo haberlo puesto de tan mal humor-**

**-¿Dónde está ahora?- **realmente tenía ganas de golpearlo pero, se estaba conteniendo por el bien del barco y de su salud mental **-¿O es que tampoco sabes eso?-**

**-Creo que anda molestando al Ero-cook para que le de algo de comer- **dijo con no muchas ganas, el tener que nombrar al cocinero pervertido aunque fuera en una sola oración, no le hacía la menor gracia **-Si no está con él, entonces no sé-**

**-Gracias de todos modos...- **dicho esto, esquivó completamente al sujeto y siguió su camino, no sin antes voltear a verlo para fastidiarlo con la única cosa que sabía que le molestaba mucho más que el pervertido de Sanji-kun **-Por cierto, Zoro...-**

**-¿Ahora que quieres, bruja?- **él que ya estaba por ir a tomarse una de sus tantas siestas y esa pelirroja se le ocurría volver a llamarlo

**-Robin dijo que la próxima vez que te duermas haciendo guardia, te despertará con un beso...- **chistó conqueta, giñándole el ojo a un ya muy sonrojado espadachín

**-¡¿P-Pero que le pasa a esa mujer?- **renegó dando pasos gigantes por la cubierta, dejando atrás a una muy divertida navegante -**¡Ni que le hubiera dado permiso yo!-**

Como que aquella conversación logró tranquilizarla un poco. Despegar su mente aunque fuera por unos segundos del pequeño lío en el que se había metido, la hizo sentir un tanto más segura respecto a lo que tenía que hacer o, mejor dicho, volver a repetir.

Con lo orgullosa que era, le costaba mucho más que a una chica de su edad, ponerse en papel de culpable y reconocer que había hablado de más y que tal vez, aquello que pensaba, debió haberselo guardado para ella misma.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a saber la pelirroja que a Luffy se le antojaría andar husmeando a sus espaldas? ¿Cómo iba - siquiera - a pensar en eso, si estaba de lo más entretenida tratando de defenderse de los comentarios sugerentes de Robin?

Siquiera se le pasó por la mente que el chico vendría tras ella una vez que se cansara de fastidiar a Sanji-kun para que le diera más de comer.

No era que le molestara que el chico quisiera estar mucho más pegado a ella pero, contando que era una charla de mujeres... Bueno, como que no le hizo mucha gracia que él se diera por enterado de algunas cosas que - según ella - no tenía por qué saber.

Después de todo, estaba más que claro que él no se volvería esa clase de hombre. No porque no estuviera antojado de ser de ese modo, sino porque no encajaba con su perfil.

Luffy era alguien que amaba las aventuras, que veía el mar de un modo tan profundo que - hasta la persona más fría - podría enamorarse de esos ojos expectantes a toda cosa nueva que se cruzara en su camino.

Y sí... Por mucho que no fuera con ella, tenía que reconocer que había sido una de las primeras en caer bajo el encanto de esa mirada plasmada en el marco de una ternura perfecta.

De hecho, de sólo pensar en aquella remota posibilidad, sus mejillas enrojecieron a tal nivel que tuvo que moverse sobre sus propios pasos, antes de derretirse bajo la luz del sol.

_**" Ese idiota, ese idiota, ese idiota... "**_, mascullaba constantemente mientras lo buscaba por todas partes, sin siquiera detenerse a preguntarle al resto de sus compañeros.

Para qué molestarse, ¿no? El moreno era tan bueno ocultándose de ella cuando se molestaba por algo que, no importaba a quién le hiciera la dichosa pregunta, la respuesta sería siempre la misma.

Por eso mismo, decidió hacerle caso a Zoro y fue directamente a la cocina, esperando que el capitán estuviera molestando al rubio cocinero como solía hacerlo todos los días después de las primeras dos comidas.

Pero - para su desgracia - él único que aun permanecía en el dichoso punto de encuentro donde degustaban las mayores delicias de los siete mates, era - precisamente - quién se encargaba de preparar aquellos manjares del cielo.

Apenas notó que el chico se dio por enterado de su presencia, respiró hondo. Tenía que ser amable con él, tal vez fuera el único que podría decirle el paradero del idiota de Luffy que - con poca gracia y sin nada de estilo - se había dado a la fuga.

Sonrió. _**Aquello sería mucho más dificil de lo que - alguna vez - llegó a pensar que sería. **_

**-Sanji-kun...- **lo llamó con una sonrisa en la cara, a lo que los ojos del cocinero se volvieron un par de corazones enormes

**-¿Se te ofrece algo, mi querida Nami-swan?- **dando vueltas y vueltas como lo haría un remolino, se acercó a ella pasando por alto el espacio personal

**-¿Has visto a Luffy?- **fue directo al grano, no tenía la menor intención de ponerse a charlar con aquel pervertido **-Zoro dijo que podría estar por aquí...-**

**-Ese marimo idiota- **masculló entredientes el cocinero, discimulando su disgusto al escuchar el nombre del espadachín **-No, Luffy no ha pasado por aquí desde que lo eché luego del desayuno- **se limitó a decir, sin mucho detalle **-¿Lo necesitabas para algo?-**

**-Digamos que dije algo que no le cayó muy bien...- **no tenía pensado contarle sobre sus problemas a un chico como él pero, ¿qué más podría perder?

**-Lo estás buscando para disculparte, ¿acaso?- **ahí tomó distancia, como si alguna parte de lo dicho por la pelirroja, le hubiera caído mal **-No vale la pena, Nami-san- **trató de convencerla de que dejara las cosas como estaban, confiando que al moreno se le pasaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos **-Con lo idiota que es Luffy, dudo mucho que se haya molestado en serio-**

**-Si no me disculpo con él, esa mujer serpiente caerá del cielo...- **masculló en voz baja, aprentando los puños

**-¿Mujer serpiente?- **el cocinero parecía no entender el significado de la frase **-¿De qué hablas, Nami-san?-**

**-¡Yo...!- **chilló sin importarle que - quién estaba frente a ella - fuera el mismísimo Sanji **-¡No quiero que se lo lleve!- **la fuerza de esas palabras, la dejó completamente indefensa ante los ojos del rubio que, en un intento de confortarla, la pegó a su pecho

**-Tranquila, Nami-san- **susurró el rubio cocinero, casi al oído de su amada pelirroja **-Si eso llegara a suceder, yo estaré aquí para cuidar de ti-**

**-Sanji-kun...- **trató de resistirse pero, las palabras del chico habían logrado tocarle el corazón **-Lo siento, pero...- **ahí, se desprendió bruzcamente de él, como si este no tuviera la menor intención de soltarla **-¡Tengo que encontrarlo!-**

**-¡Oe, Nami-san!- **para cuando el pervertido de a bordo reaccionó, la chica había salido corriendo de la cocina como si la persiguiera alguna clase de tipo desagradable **-¡Nami-san!- **volvió a gritar un par de veces, mientras la veía perderse en la extensa cubierta **-Maldito idiota con suerte- **masculló sin mucha gracia, mostrando una sonrisa burlona **-Más te vale hacerla feliz o estarás en serios problemas-**

Así, mientras el cocinero se refugiaba entre los platos rotos de aquel nuevo día, la pelirroja recorría cada uno de los espacios en blanco que había sobre el Sunny, con la única esperanza de descubrir el nuevo escondite del capitán.

Pero... Nada. Sin importar hacia dónde mirara, no había rastros de aquel chico al que le debía más que una sencilla disculpa.

Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, como si hubiera descubierto como hacer un agujero en la pared o - mucho peor - como si hubiera encontrado el modo de desaparecer de la vista de la navegante, sin mucho esfuerzo.

Y eso... Sí, eso no hizo más que alimentar su remota imaginación de que - tal vez - las palabras de Robin podrían llegar a ser ciertas y que de ser asi, Luffy ya estaría junto a esa mujer con toda la intención de marcharse.

Aunque la pregunta era, _**¿Iba ella a permitir algo como eso? **_

**-¡Por supuesto que no!- **gritó llevada por el vuelco de emociones que había comenzado a desbordarla **-¡Ese idiota se quedará aquí, aunque sea lo último que haga!-**

**-¿Nami?- **su nombre se meció por encima de aquel tono de voz tan familiar **-¿Qué haces gritando desde tan temprano?-**

**-Luffy...- **masculló bajando la mirada, no necesitaba dar la vuelta, sabía perfectamente que él estaba casi pegado a su espalda **-¿Se puede saber dónde diablos te habías metido?-**

**-¿Huh?- **no era que la pregunta le hubiese caído mal pero, ¿a qué venía esa escena de celos?

**-¡Te estuve buscando todo este tiempo, idiota!- **tembló por la impotencia que corría por sus venas, de ver el poco interés que él estaba mostrando en un momento como ese **-¡Y tú lo primero que haces es esconderte de mí!-**

**-No me estaba escondiendo de ti, tonta...- **pasando por alto el insulto, el resto de la frase hizo que se sintiera más tranquila **-Sólo te estuve observando...-**

**-¿Qué...?- **ella que se había molestado en ir tras él, cuando podría haberse quedado en su cuarto y le salía con que había estado siguiendo sus pasos desde el principio

**-Que te estuve observando, eso dije...- **repitió sin mucha gracia, lo cual hizo que el corazón de la pelirroja se acelerara

**-¡Idiota...!- **recién entonces y acompañada por el nuevo apodo que le había inventado al moreno, se volvió hacía él con la única intención de abofetearlo **-¡¿Por qué...?- **cuando estuvo a punto de dejarlo derrotado en el suelo, el chico se las arregló para sujetarla de las muñecas, haciendo cada uno de sus intentos completamente inútiles **-Creí que estabas molesto conmigo...-**

**-¿Por lo que le dijiste a Robin?- **ella sólo se limitó a asentir en silencio, a lo que él sonrió con gracia **-Vamos, sólo un idiota se molestaría al escuchar unas palabras como las tuyas...- **

**-¿Eh?- **tanto ella como sus ojos, sintieron que estaban contemplando a la persona más adorable del mundo

**-Estabas siendo honesta contigo misma, Nami...- **masculló entredientes, recargándose en el hombro de la pelirroja **-No podría estar más feliz...-**

**-Lu...- **para cuando quizo objetar algo al respecto, el moreno ya la enredado en un abrazo, dándole la menor posibilidad de escapar

**-Y pensar que me molestaría de escucharte decir que aun sin importar quién fuera, te enamorarías de mí...- **aunque la pelirroja no tuviera sus ojos puestos en los del capitán, podía sentir el temblor que había tras esas palabras y el por qué **-Incluso no pude evitar llorar después...-**

**-Perdón...- **se disculpó ella casi oculta en su pecho, a lo que el moreno la aferró mucho más a él

**-¿Por qué pides perdón?- **no sólo no era algo usual en ella, sino que tampoco daba con la situación **-No has hecho nada malo...-**

**-¡Pero, es que te hice llorar...!- **si había algo imperdonable para ella, era precisamente ese diminuto pero importante detalle **-¡Y yo...!-**

**-No tiene nada de malo que me hagas llorar...- **le reprochó él, antes de que la pelirroja tuviera alguna chance de defenderse **-Siempre y cuando sea por una buena causa...-**

**-¿Y la de hace un rato fue una buena causa?- **no era que estuviera jugando alguna clase de encrucijada con él pero, no perdía nada con preguntarselo

**-Creo que sí...- **chistó él, acariciándole las mejillas, como si alguna lágrima rebelde hubiera quedado dando vueltas por ahí **-No es como si tú luego me lo fueras a decir...-**

**-Robin te dijo que la siguieras, ¿cierto?- **luego de esa respuesta, como que ya no le quedaban dudas de que la arquéologa lo había armado todo **-Y yo que creí que podía confiar en ella...-**

**-Oe, Oe... Que no todo ha sido tan malo...- **sabía perfectamente que la navegante tenía todas la intenciones de culpar a la dichosa mujer sobre los últimos acontecimientos, de tan transparente que se había vuelto frente a el **-Estamos solos ahora...-**

**-No le veo lo bueno a eso...- **bufó molesta, era increíble como habian pasado por encima de ella, sin que siquiera lo notara

**-Yo sí...- **chistó el capitán, dándole un tierno beso en la frente **-Porque tú estás aquí...-**

**-Lu...- **las mejillas le enrojecieron mucho más de lo que ya en sí lo habían hecho antes, dejándola sumida en ese juego de palabras honestas

**-Ahora lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- **le interrogó, ladeando la cabeza un poco **-Por qué no podría enojarme contigo, aunque así tú lo quisieras...-**

**-¿Por que si lo haces las serpientes caerán del cielo?- **esa fue su chance de usar aquello a su favor

**-No, tonta...- **aunque le había parecido gracioso el comentario, se guardó la risa para otro momento, contemplando a la chica que tenía frente a sus ojos **-Porque sin importar cuan gruñona y tacaña seas, seguirás siendo la Nami que yo conozco...- **

**-I-Idiota...- **chistó avergonzada, esquivando los enormes ojos de su acompañante **-No tomaré eso como un halago...-**

**-Y eso que me llevó buen rato pensar esa frase...- **se quejó a sabiendas que eso llamaría la atención de la chica automáticamente **-Sólo bromeaba...-**

**-Entonces, ¿no estás enojado conmigo?- **volvió a preguntarle, como si necesitara la seguridad de que estaba todo bien entre ellos, Luffy asintió con la cabeza **-¿No te irás con esa serpiente aún si viene a buscarte?-**

**-Ni en un millón de años, me iría con ella...- **chistó con gracia, al ver como los ojos de la pelirroja se iluminaban **-¿Sabes por qué?- **ella negó rotundamente con la cabeza **-Porque tengo todo lo que quiero justo aquí...- **dicho comentario no convenció del todo a la chica y mucho menos que lo dijera tan risueño cuando ella esperaba algo menos " general " **-Y eso te incluye a ti...-**

**-Luffy...- **aquel dichoso nombre resvaló por sus labios, al igual que los dedos del moreno

**-Te quiero, Nami...- **dijo casi adherido a la boca de la pelirroja **-Y no te cambiaría por nada en el mundo...-**

**-Ni que fuera a dejar que lo hicieras...-**

Él siquiera buscó defenderse de aquella especie de afirmación con tono de amenaza, simplemente se dignó a mostrarle una sonrisa a esa chica que - aún con sus berrinches - lograba hacerlo sentir el chico más afortunado del mundo por tenerla de su lado.

Era cierto... No necesitaba nada más mientras la tuviera a ella. Le daba igual que la mujer más hermosa estuviera tras sus pasos, porque - para el - la más hermosa era aquella que apodaba a la dama bella del universo como una simple serpiente.

¿Que importaba la fama, la fortuna o la gloria? En ese preciso instante, podría cruzar el mar caminando si así se lo permitían sus piernas, podía alcanzar el cielo con solo levantar las manos y llamar a las puertas del paraíso, porque no tenía dudas que - de ser posible - sería ese mismo angel que tenía entre sus brazos, el que lo recibiría del otro lado.

Incluso estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo, si era que amarla iba en contra de las reglas porque - aún si lo obligaban - no se apartaría de ella. Esta vez - a diferencia de las otras tantas - no tenía pensado siquiera retroceder, porque - pese a su actitud infantil y a que todavía no entendía un par de cosas - sentía que en esos momentos; estaba justo dónde quería estar.

Verla sonreír, saber que él era el motivo por el que ella era feliz... Era más que suficiente. Siquiera el número extenso de su recompensa se comparaba con los latidos de su corazón que, iban casi al compás del viento que, acariciaba la piel de la pelirroja receloso de que él la tuviera en su poder.

Y podría ser que el mundo entero estuviera en su contra, que le tuviera envidia, que quisiera arrebatarle aquello que tanto le había costado conseguir pero, con la misma fuerza que dormía entre sus brazos, se levantaría una y mil veces para mantenerla segura.

Porque, nadie cuidaría de ella como él, nadie haría de ella lo que quisiera a sus espaldas, nadie le pondría los mismos dedos que él le pondría encima; nadie tendría el derecho de acercarse a ella fuera de su consentimiento... por primera vez, sería egoísta hasta rozar los propios límites de la razón y amaría a esa chica con la fuerza que enfrentaba al mar cada que sentía que estaba más y más cerca de alcanzarla.

¿Eso por qué? ¿Por qué así lo decía el destino? ¿Por qué estaba ya escrito que él acabaría por caer por ella? ¿Por qué había cosas de las que no podía escapar?

No... Lo que sentía por ella era mucho más complejo de lo sencillo que se hacía ver y él sabía bien por qué.

Bastaba que la viera a los ojos para ya no buscar la respuesta a todas esas preguntas, bastaba con tocar aunque fuera un centímetro de su piel para que no cuestionar ni juzgar más nada, bastaba que la tuviera cerca para que todo - absolutamente todo - tuviera aquel sentido que perdía cuando la pelirroja estaba a metros de distancia de donde fuera que estuviera él.

Bastaba un gesto diminuto, una demostración de afecto honesta para que Luffy se rindiera de lleno a lo que - gracias a ella - había llegado a sentir - tal vez - desde un principio.

Con el viento en contra, los ojos de Sanji pegados a la nuca y la risa cómplice de Robin pegada a sus oídos, supo que siquiera las explicaciones serían necesarias. Todo lo que le hacía falta, estaba justo ahí y de la mano de la persona más importante.

_**¿Qué más podía pedir?**_

El camino a seguir era largo, su sueño no estaba tan al alcance de la mano como algunos se lo querían hacer creer y sabía que a lo largo del recorrido, las cosas se pondrían mucho más difíciles que antes pero, si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era que - sin importar lo que pasara - nunca pero nunca se alejaría de ella otra vez.

Porque no podría vivir sin sus hermosos ojos, porque no podría despertar en las mañanas si no fuera por uno de sus dulces besos, porque no valdría la pena salir al mundo si el timbre de su voz no iba a acompañar sus pasos; porque - en sí - nada sería lo mismo sin ella.

Fijo en Nami, no tenía dudas de que había escogido el camino correcto y que, siquiera por la más barata de las tentaciones, rompería el hilo que ahora los mantenía unidos.

Fue así como ese juego de palabras que vino no mucho más tarde, marcó el sendero de un par de lágrimas rebeldes que escaparon de los ojos de la pelirroja, al momento de unirse a él bajo el manto de un beso tan dulce que, hasta el mismo mundo cambió de color; volviéndose del mismo tono que la brisa rebelde que los envolvió en un ambiente lo suficientemente rosa sólo para que ella dijera aquello que tantas ganas tenía de decir.

**-Te amo, idiota...- **

**Fin **

Saludos, lectores de _**Fanfiction net**_ !

He aquí el último capitulo de este fic **LuNa** que duró - apenas - 5 capitulos :)

Joo ~ Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en traer la última parte de esta historia pero, un montón de cosas pasaron Dx

Me agarró un resfriado horrible y creanme que eso me quitó hasta los animos para escribir. Tenía este capítulo casi listo y me vine a enfermar TwT

Agradezco que hoy me siento mejor como para terminar lo que me faltaba y poder subirlo. Aunque debo advertirles que ha quedado más largo de lo normal 'xDD

Aunque esa era la intención, también puede que se vuelva extenso por el hecho que mi Word murió y tuve que buscar un programa parecido que reconociera mis documentos Dx

Ooh.. Sii, yo y la teconología no nos llevamos del todo bien pero, al final terminé ganando yo y aquí lo tienen ':DD

Como verán este cap tiene una mezcla de cosas e ideas que pasaban por mi cabeza mientras lo iba escribiendo. No tenía intención de nombrar a Hancock en esta historia pero, ya ven.. Para ese entonces ya estaba medio-medio resfriada y mi mente divagó como por... 7 hojas ._.

Aún asi espero que les haya gustado ':DD Y que este último capítulo les parezca tan bueno como los anteriores que, ya saben que no me llevo bien a la hora de ponerle fin a mis proyectos * tengo que mejorar eso * x33

Como siempre… la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes, asi que… ha comentar se ha dicho ;DD Si quieren matarme luego de leer este capitulo o darme un abrazo, los aceptare con mucho gusto :33

Hasta entonces, disfruten del capitulo y lean mucho :D

Muchas gracias por su inmenso apoyo ! Y muchas gracias más por leer este pequeño proyecto que me animó a regresar al universo de fanfiction ! Los quiero !

**NaMii HeartPhilia**

**Gracias a:** **Gabe Logan, Argeus C Tiamat, A, Zilion, Monkey D Teresa, Miriam, Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan, DJGUILOX-018, Alice Kyubei LuNa, Dorobou Neko, LuNa NaLu –One Piece FairyTail12****, Dulce Candy, Nami Lawliet D Monkey, Ginny D Elle**** y más por leer !**

Nos veremos pronto en otra historia **LuNa** ! ;DD


End file.
